La comezón del séptimo año
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde el acepto y al parecer todo ha cambiado. Una venganza que esperaba su momento y al encontró. La pregunta es ¿serán capaces de superar la tormenta? O este será el fin de un amor que parecía eterno.
1. Chapter 1

_**Por qué después del "y vivieron felices por siempre" queda historia que contar…**_

_**Edward Cullen logro conquistar el corazón de su amada "caprichosa" Isabella Swan y se sintió el hombre más feliz del planeta. Su relación nunca fue convencional, su matrimonio tampoco lo sería.**_

_**Se prometieron que solo la muerte los separaría y se amarían hasta la eternidad, empezaron a construir la vida juntos, luego con la llegada de sus hermosas gemelas pensaron que la vida no podría ser más perfecta. Han pasado siete años desde el sí quiero y al parecer la llamada "comezón del séptimo año", llego para quedarse en esta pareja enamorada. Ahora la pregunta es...¿serán capaces de pasar la tormenta? O lo que empezó con un simple cuestionamiento será el verdugo del amor eterno.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_**Buen Aniversario**_

- Oh por Dios Edward no puedo soportarlo más – No recibió respuesta alguna de su marido, tenía mejores cosa que hacer con su boca.

Bella tenía aferrada con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas de su cama y se mordía la boca para no gritar como una loca, sabía que terminaría sangrando sí su marido continuaba haciendo tan bien su trabajo. Arqueo la espalda cuando la lengua de Edward llegó al punto exacto de su excitación. Cuando la noche anterior él le prometió despertarla con un beso no pensó que se refería a uno de ese tipo.

Sus manos dejaron las sabanas y se fueron al cabello cobrizo de su amado. De alguna manera deseaba guiarlo aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo necesitaba, en estos siete años de feliz vida matrimonial había aprendido a conocerse casi a la perfección, casi pues entre ellos siempre existía espacio para las sorpresas.

No pudo contenerse más, cuando los labios de Edward fueron reemplazados por dos de sus dedos:

- Maldición Cullen.

- Calla amor, recuerda que no estamos solos – No necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba sonriendo muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Me las vas a pagar, amor mío.

- Lo espero con ansías –Comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos es sus muslos, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el clítoris de su mujer, adoraba enloquecerla llevándola al límite, toco todos los puntos que la harían explotar y cuando escucho el grito que se formaba en la garganta de Bella, lo acallo con sus labios y jugó con su lengua haciendo con ella lo mismo que hicieron sus dedos con sus otros labios.

Así estuvieron durante un buen rato, haciendo el amor con sus bocas hasta que el sonido del despertador los trajo de vuelta a su realidad.

- Feliz aniversario Sra. Cullen – Edward beso la frente aun perlada de sudor por la intensa actividad tan física que acababan de vivir.

- Feliz aniversario para usted también Sr. De Swan – Lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella y lo beso.

- Bella – beso – las niñas – beso más profundo.

- Las niñas – Se levanto de un salto y movió seductoramente sus caderas al dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Edward estaba embelesado con la perfecta desnudez de su mujer – Cullen cierra la boca – Se volteo y antes de cerrar la puerta le soplo un beso.

Edward se lanzó con fuerza contra las almohadas y conto hasta trescientos veintisiete para calmar su excitación, pero sobre todo para no ir tras ella, si así lo hiciera se tardarían horas en salir. Además aquella noche tendría su revancha, había planeado todo para que fuera perfecta, opera, cena a la luz de las velas, música romántica, vista paradisiacas en un hotel y hasta un paseo.

Cuando las huellas de las provocaciones de su mujer disminuyeron lo suficiente se levanto de la cama y se fue directamente a la cómoda en busca del regalo que tenía para su mujer. Una pulsera de los años veinte con diminutos piedras de jade. Aquella piedra preciosa que los árabes le daban a quienes ellos han decidido hacer su mujer o al menos eso le dijo el joyero.

Después de echarle una última mirada escondió la cajita de regalo en un lugar estratégico de su ropa interior. Se aseguro de ver la hora y se alegro al notar que aún tenía tiempo antes de que sus princesas se levantaran y se fueran directo a su cuarto, llenándolo de sus vocecitas infantiles, risas y reclamos por la atención de sus padres.

Se le vino a la mente la celebración de su primer aniversario, cuando Isabella se desmayo en sus brazos. Su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes al verla inconsciente junto a él, grito a diestra y siniestra para que ayudaran a su mujer. Sintió que el alma le regresaba cuando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate se abrieron y su corazón exploto de felicidad al saber el motivo del desvanecimiento de su mujer.

A los pocos meses supieron que no era un motivo sino que dos, dos hermosas nenas que llegaron a iluminar su vida, en un principio les dijeron que serían mellizos, pero a la siguiente ecografía descubrieron que realmente eran niñas. Sus maravillosas hijas Lizzie y Nessie.

Bella noto que al salir del baño que Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos así que pensó darle una pequeña probada de la venganza que planeaba llevar a cabo en la noche. Lanzó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y se acerco sigilosamente a él, lo abrazo por detrás y bajo sus manos hasta el límite de su masculinidad, adentrando una de ellas en sus bóxers.

- Veo que encontraste tu regalo.

- Al parecer es más pequeño que a lo que estoy acostumbrada – Sacó la caja de su "particular" envoltorio, beso su espalda y le dio una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de su oreja, para luego separarse y abrir su obsequio - Oh Edward es hermoso – Se lanzo a sus brazos.

- Ni una mínima parte de tú belleza.

- Además es una parte de ti y de las niñas – Lo miro a través de la luz.

- ¿Cómo?

- Son piedras del color de tus ojos y de nuestras bebes mi vida – Recién en ese momento Edward cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía su esposa.

- Ni siquiera lo note.

- Lo supuse – Le dio otro beso y se separo de él.

- Ahora su regalo mi Sr. Esposo –Se reclino para buscarlo en uno de los cajones.

- Ya lo estoy viendo y me parece maravilloso – Le dio un suave apretón.

- Pues entonces aquí está el otro – Le entrego una pequeña cajita. Apenas la abrió vio que en su interior se encontraban unos gemelos de oro con sus iniciales grabadas, la miro ceñudo cuando vio que había una letra "S"

- Edward Cullen de Swan, para que no olvides a quien perteneces.

- Nunca lo haría, están preciosos amor – Iba a besarla pero ella se lo impidió.

- Si seguimos así nunca estaremos listos, además me la debes Edward.

Edward prefirió no responderle y fue a tomarse una ducha fría. Bella escogió un traje sencillo para a aquella mañana no iría a la oficina, cuando estuvo lista dejo la ropa de su marido sobre la cama y se marcho a despertar a sus bebes. Al llegar al cuarto de Lizzie vio que la pequeña estaba ya levantándose y buscaba su ropa, pese a tener cinco años no soportaba que la trataran como a una niña pequeña, demostró tener el mismo carácter independiente de su madre.

- Bueno días amor.

- Mami – Salto a sus brazos y la beso. Bella le dio una vuelta en el aire antes de dejarla en el suelo.

- Veo que estas preparando tus cosas – La niña asintió con una sonrisa.

- Ya soy grande mami.

- Si mi vida lo eres, pero no crezcas tan rápido – Le dio un último beso y le indico que tomara su baño. Luego fue hasta la puerta que conectaba al otro cuarto de Nessie, como era de suponer dormía plácidamente. Bella se acerco hasta su cama y la despertó con un beso en su frente.

-mmm…no quiero despertar.

- Arriba pequeña.

- Mami es muy temprano aún – Le dijo con su voz de sueño y tallándose los ojitos.

- No bebe es tarde y tienes que ir a la escuela.

- Nadie notara si falto.

- Yo sí….así que arriba – La tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en el suelo para que fuera a prepararse.

Cuando termino de despertar a sus hijas bajo hasta la cocina para ver que todo estuviera listo para desayunar. Saludo a Anne la cocinera y le dijo que todo olía delicioso como siempre. Una vez chequeado eso volvió a su cuarto para ver si su bebe mayor ya estaba listo. Entro cuando terminaba de acomodarse la corbata, le dio una sonrisa torcida mientras ella iba por sus cosas.

- Este todo preparado para desayunar.

- Bajo en un momento – La tomo de la cintura y la beso.

- Cullen estas castigado, no más besos hasta la cena.

- Eres malvada mi vida, pero sé que la espera valdrá la pena – Salió nuevamente y fue en busca de sus hijas.

Como todos los desayuno es la casa Cullen/Swan las niñas llevaban el ritmo de la conversación, hablando de todo lo que harían en su día, las materias en la escuela y sus actividades después de clases. Edward aprovecho para contarle que esa noche la pasarían con su tía Alice, ya que tenían algunos asuntos que atender. Por un momento ellos pensaron que la idea no les gustaría, pero chillaron de alegría, además estaban felices de que podrían ayudar a su tía con el bebe e hicieron miles de planes para ese día.

Bella fue por las niñas a la escuela y le dijo a su marido que ella las llevaría hasta la casa de Alice, además que durante todo el día estaría ocupada e inubicable. Edward fue rumbo a su oficina luego de besar a las mujeres de su vida.

Así paso el día entero, Bella entre compras y peluquería. Edward entre reuniones y papeles. Tal como dijo llevo las niñas donde su tía quien las esperaba feliz. Le dio una sonrisa a su cuñada y al despedirse le guiño un ojo…"pórtense mal, ha estas niñas les falta un hermano". No le respondió solo sacudió su cabeza y se marcho.

Al llegar a su casa noto que su marido aún no lo hacía, se fue directo a su habitación para esperarla preparada, según le dijo la llevaría a la opera y luego a cenar. Dejo todo su ropa lista y se metió a la ducha, lo sintió llegar pues grito su nombre y fue a buscarla hasta donde estaba, salió de su baño en el momento en que él se metía para ayudarla.

-Ey…me vas a dejar solito – Hizo un puchero infantil.

- Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, así que no te apures – Le dio un beso en los labios y salió.

Se coloco su ropa interior más sensual y la deslizo por su cuerpo. Luego tomo su vestido, había tardado más de tres horas en elegirlo, mas cuando lo vio supo que era el ideal. Sin pensarlo o probárselo lo compro. Con lo que no contaba era con un problema en el cierre que le impidió que poder pudiera subirlo ella misma. Cuando noto que Edward salía le pidió su ayuda.

- Porque me tientas así.

- Edward sube la cremallera – Trato de hacerlo, pero al parecer ejerció mucha presión pues termino desgarrando parte de la tela.

- ¿Eso fue mi vestido? – Su voz sonaba algo triste.

- Bella lo siento, lo siento – La dejo frente a él para tomar su cara entre sus manos.

- Cálmate es solo un vestido, lo que pasa es que pensé que era perfecto para esta noche. Además combinaba a la perfección con mi pulsera.

- Incluso con una sabana eres la más hermosa de todas.

- Tonto, voy por otro vestido – Tardo más de lo esperado en encontrar algo que le gustara.

Edward no quiso decir nada, ni mucho menos presionarla, pero cada cierto tiempo miraba su reloj, hasta que supo que llegarían retrasados a la opera. Como todo hombre él no demoro ni diez minutos en estar listo, uso los gemelos que su esposa le regalo.

Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después Bella salía del baño preparada para salir y Edward dejo de pensar al verla, por unos instantes se quedo sin palabras y solo se acerco a abrazarla. Luego la beso y solo le dijo "Perfecta". Tomo su mano y salieron de su habitación, estaban ya en la puerta cuando uno de los tacos de Bella se quebró y tambaleo, como siempre los brazos de su marido la protegieron de una caída segura.

- No lo puedo creer, primero mi vestido ahora mis zapatos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que no Edward, esto no está saliendo como esperaba – Bella no sabía si reír o llorar por lo que pasaba.

- No importa ve por otro par y nos vamos.

- Edward tendríamos que volar para llegar a la opera.

- Bueno entonces vamos solo a cenar – Edward no quiso adelantarle ninguna de las otras sorpresas que le tenía preparadas.

- No – Aquella respuesta lo tensó

- Entonces que quieres hacer – Cuando Bella tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos, todo lo demás se le olvido.

- Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. No necesito nada más para ser feliz...

* * *

><p><strong>Supongo que varias ya lo habran visto..pero he preferido subir la secuela de "Caprichosa" como un fic aparte, solo lo subi como continuación para avisarles de mi pequeña idea y el primer capitulo por que la pagina no me dejo crear una nueva historia! pero como FF al parecer ha dado muestras de mejoría, pues aprovecho!<br>**

**Vieron las fotos de "AMANECER" OMG...han servido de mucha inspiración XD  
><strong>

**Karina me dejaste tu mail, pero se borro asi que si puedes enviarme un msje con tu mail (escribelo separado para que no lo borren) y sin problema te envio lo que me pediste XD**

**Ya saben si les gusto o no...pues se le agradecer review...recuerde su review es mi pago XD**

**Besos Lulu XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Amante a la antigua**

"…_**Yo soy aquel amante apasionado  
>que aun usa fantasía en sus romances<br>me gusta contemplar la madrugada  
>soñando entre los brazos de su amada…"<strong>_

Bella tomo la mano de Edward y comenzó a guiarlo por las escaleras, pero no llegaron a su habitación pues él dejo que ella subiera unos escalones por delante, tenía algo en mente y aprovecharía que estaban solos en la casa, también aprovecho ver el cuerpo de su mujer mientras subía.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No vienes? – Le pregunto Bella sonriendo pícaramente.

Edward no le respondió, en cambio le sonrió seductoramente y camino hasta ella sin perder el contacto visual, quedaron ambos al mismo nivel, pues él quedo un escalón más abajo, la abrazo con fuerza aspirando su aroma que tanto lo enloquecía.

- Tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo Isabella – Dejo su espalda contra su pecho y fue bajando una de sus manos por sus piernas acariciándolas suavemente – Eres perfecta y eres mía.

Levanto el vestido de Bella hasta la cintura y noto que no llevaba ropa interior, le dio una nalgada por aquel atrevimiento.

- Eres una mujer muy traviesa amor – Tomo su cuello para dejar sus caras frente a frente y besarla con pasión.

- Y soy solo tuya.

No hablo más, pues decidió continuar con sus lascivas caricias por el lugar que debía ocupar su inexistente ropa interior. Presiono con fuerza el brazo que la tenia rodeada para que notara la excitación que sentía, ella solo contesto con un profundo gemido. La mano de Edward su exploración y comenzó a mimar sus pechos como solo él sabía hacerlo. Empezó a dejar pequeños besos en la nuca de su mujer hasta llegar a su oído el cual rozó con su lengua para luego dejar su respiración caliente.

- Edward…- Mordió su lóbulo – Cullen…

- Si amor ¿deseas algo? – La mano de Edward estaba bajando por su vientre hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde le necesitaba.

- Te quiero AHORA!.

- Tus deseos son ordenes – De un rápido movimiento dejo a Bella arrodillada frente a la escalera. Dejando sus cuerpos muy pegados el uno del otro. Ella estiro sus brazos para tomarse fuertemente de la barandilla, mientras él agarro con fuerzas sus caderas y la penetro.

Bella dejo escapara un grito de satisfacción al sentirlo dentro. Edward aprovecho al excitante postura en la que se encontraban y con una de sus manos comenzó a estimular su clítoris, de inmediato un agradable hormigueo comenzó a recorrer la columna de su mujer y se lo hizo saber al escuchar su respiración entrecortada con suspiros de satisfacción.

Como siempre Bella no fue una compañera pasiva, pues estiro uno de sus brazos por entre sus piernas y acaricio los genitales de su marido. Ganándose un gruñido de gozo por parte de su marido. Quien mordió el hombro de su mujer. Siguieron en ese juego hasta que de una estocada final y profunda, ambos tocaron el cielo.

- Eres fantástica - Atrajo su cuerpo hasta sus piernas, mientras él se sentaba en la escalera.

- ¿Cómo supiste? – Dejaba pequeños besos en su pecho.

- Vi la revista amor, además estaba marcada. Entendí la indirecta Sra. Cullen.

- Es usted un hombre muy inteligente Sr. Cullen – Le dio un beso que lo dejo sin aliento.

- Inteligente que aún no está del todo saciado…así que…- La cargo al estilo novia y la llevo finalmente a la habitación donde se dedicaron toda la noche a repasar las posturas que tanto destacaba Bella.

A la mañana siguiente Bella preparo el desayuno muy temprano para ambos en la terraza de su casad, apenas habían dormido un par de horas, pero quería ir por sus hijas, no acostumbraba a dejarlas demasiado tiempo en casa de su familia, confiaba en ellos plenamente, mas adorada estar con ellas. Así que despertó a su bello durmiente con un beso y lo hizo levantarse. Le indico que todo estaba preparado y se marcho, sabía que si se quedaba ahí no saldrían en horas, mientras bajaba las escaleras no pude evitar detenerse un momento y sonreír.

- Veo que te gusto lo de anoche, no tengo problemas en repetirlo – Beso su cuello y fue bajando, hasta que vio la marca que dejo en su esposa anoche – Espero que no pienses usar un vestido sin tirantes para la fiesta de pasado mañana.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él.

- Tal vez porque tu hombro tiene una pequeña marca – Lo acaricio suavemente.

- ¿Pequeña? Cullen debes dejar de creerte vampiro y morderme – Le sonrió – Además no sé si podre ir contigo, no me gusta que las niñas se queden tantas noches sin nosotros.

- Lo sé amor, pero sabes que debo asistir. La empresa hará una millonaria donación a esa fundación y como mi padre no está en la ciudad debo ir yo.

- Si Edward lo comprendo – Se puso de puntillas, rodeo su cuello y lo beso – Ahora vamos a desayunar.

Comieron en completa paz conversando de sus hijas y los planes para el fin de semana, después de ir por ellas irían a un centro comercial por unos libros y ropa para la escuela, luego tal vez al cine. Una vez terminado todo se fueron a su cuarto a ducharse.

- Isabella déjame bañarme contigo – Hizo un puchero de niño consentido.

- No Cullen, quiero ir por mis hijas hoy día – Freno la entrada de su marido al cuarto de baño con la mano en su pecho.

- Eres malvada – Beso la mano que descansaba en su pecho.

Veinte minutos después ambos estaban rumbo a casa de Alice para ir por sus niñas, siguieron hablando de sus planes y de las próximas vacaciones de que avecinaban, pensaron que destinos serian atractivos para la familia, cuando ya tuvieron varios alternativas decidieron que lo someterían a votación.

No alcanzaron a llegar a la puerta cuando Lizzie y Nessie salieron corriendo de la casa para abrazar y besar a sus padres.

- Mamiiii…..Papiiii – Gritaban a coro y se lanzaron a los brazos de Edward y Bella.

- ¿Cómo están mis princesas? – Edward besaba a Nessie que estaba en sus brazos y luego a Lizzie que estaba con su madre.

- Buenos días tortolitos – Alice los saludaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Buen día Alice ¿Cómo se portaron las niñas? – Bella se acerco hasta ella.

- Son las mejores niñas del mundo y excelentes cuidadores de bebes.

- Si mami somos muy buenas – Lizzie le sonreía a sus madre y su tía.

- Lo sé amor.

Después de compartir unos momentos con Alice, Jasper y el bebé. Partieron rumbo al centro comercial. Las niñas se dedicaron todo el camino a contarles sobre su noche y todo lo que habían hecho. Gritaron de emoción cuando les contaron donde irían, siguieron hablando de lo que querían, como siempre Edward les dijo que le compraría todo lo que quisieran, mientras Bella trataba de poner la cuota de cordura.

Apenas llegaron las niñas bajaron a la velocidad del rayo. Bella tuvo que frenarlas y decirles que esperaran. Nessie le pidió a su padre que la cargara, mientras Bella tomaba la mano de Lizzie, que como toda niña grande no deseaba que la cargaran como a una bebita.

Recorrieron varias tiendas y compraron algunas cosas. Estaban en eso cuando Bella y Nessie se quedaron mirando un escaparate, mientras Edward y Lizzie iban a comprar unos helados, en eso estaban cuando una mujer se acerco a él y la dio una caricia en su brazo.

- Edward querido ¿Cómo estás?

- Jane, muy bien gracias – Ignoro por completo a la pequeña que sostenía a mano de Edward.

- ¿Estas solo? – Su sonrisa era de coquetería.

- No – Cargo a su hija en sus brazos, cosa que por un momento la incomodo a Lizzie, pero al parecer algo logro entender pues se acurruco muy cerca de él descansando su cabeza en su hombro – Estoy con mis hijas y mi mujer.

- Ahí viene mami – Grito la niña para luego mirar a aquella mujer.

- Isabella – Su nombre en sus labios sonó más bien a insulto.

- Jane ¿creí que estabas en Italia con tu esposo?

- Me estoy divorciando – Se acerco a Edward.

- ¿Qué es divorciando? Mami – Pregunto una curiosa Nessie.

- Es cuando alguien fracasa en su relación de pareja bebe - Le explico Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

- Edward debo darte las gracias por aceptar la invitación a mi fiesta y por la donación – Bella trato de contener la furia que se estaba formando en su pecho al saber recién en aquel momento quien organizaba la fiesta. Edward trataba de buscar su mirada para ver hasta donde había calado aquella información.

- Es una fundación que llevamos años ayudando mi esposa y yo, Jane que tu estés a cargo no cambia nada.

- De todas formas muchas gracias – Nuevamente acaricio su brazo, pero esta vez recibió una pequeña patada de parte de Lizzie, quien le sonrió como manera de disculparse – Bueno me voy. Adiós.

Una vez alejada Edward trato de hablar, pero Bella no se lo permitió, pasaron el resto del día junto a sus hijas, las cuales se transformaron en la excusa perfecta para no tocar el tema, ni que él tratara de acercarse. Cuando llegaron a su casa las cosas no mejoraron, su mujer paso el resto de la tarde jugando con ellas y ya en la noche les conto varios cuentos con la única intención de seguir ignorándolo. Cuando finalmente se durmieron y fue a su habitación encontró a Edward esperándola sentado en la cama. Decidió seguir de largo hasta el cuarto de baño y prepararse ahí para dormir, respiro varias veces para mantener la calma y salió de ahí directo a acostarse. Se acomodo y apago su luz. Sintió como Edward se acercaba.

- Piensas seguir ignorándome – Como respuesta solo hubo silencio – Perfecto – Hizo lo mismo que ella y se acostó, una vez acomodado, la tomo con fuerza y la abrazo. Cuando sintió que se removía hizo el abrazo más fuerte y suspiro en paz cuando noto que Bella dejo de luchar.

Se levanto temprano aquella mañana y fue por una ofrenda de paz para ofrecérselo a su mujer. Las tres mujeres de su vida dormían profundamente, le dio un suave beso en la frente a todas y se marcho. Condujo durante una media hora, pues no sabía muy bien que comprar, pero al pasar frente a una florería se sintió iluminado, aunque no confiado del todo, se bajo y compro las flores que a su juicio eran las más hermosas, aprovecho también de comprar dos enorme peluches para sus princesas, una vez hechas sus compras manejo de vuelta su casa. Miro el reloj y supuso que ya estarían todas levantadas. Al llegar dejo los peluches en las salidas de las habitaciones de sus hijas, para luego dirigirse a la suya.

Edward llegó con un enorme ramo de rosa para Bella, pero como lo presintió en el instante mismo en que lo compro ella se lo lanzo por los aires

- Ni sueñes que unas florcitas arreglaran el problema Cullen.

- Bella, amor no es para….- No pudo seguir pues esta vez un celular voló cerca de su oído.

- No digas que no es para tanto. Me mentiste.

- Solo oculte información – Quiso hacer una broma, lo que solo hizo que su mujer saliera de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Aquel día Bella siguió con su actitud de ignorarlo, compartieron con las niñas que estaban enloquecidas con sus nuevos juguetes. Vieron un par de películas, durante las cuales Edward aprovecho para tocar a su mujer o besarla, pues bien sabía que frente a Lizzie y Nessie no haría ningún escándalo. El último beso ella lo finalizo mordiendo fuertemente su labio y dejándolo solo en la sala de estar.

El día siguiente no parecía ser mejor que el fin de semana, pero una noticia alegro a Edward.

- Esta noche voy contigo a la fiesta Cullen – Sin esperar respuesta se marcho.

Bella se esmero aquella noche para verse perfecta, se decía a si misma que no lo hacía por los celos que sintió ni por Edward, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que esa eran sus principales razones. Sus hijas le dijeron que parecía una princesa y cuando su marido la vio dejo de respirar unos momentos, tomo su mano y la beso.

- Seré el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta…como siempre – Bella le sonrió y lo beso, luego camino rumbo a su auto, la furia que sentía casi había desaparecido. Edward se quedo estático y sorprendido por la reacción, pero feliz de que su mujer volviera a besarlo.

- Llegaremos tarde Cullen, muévete.

- No me importa – Se acerco y la abrazo – Te amo. Nunca lo dudes ni lo olvides.

- Lo sé.

Llegaron felices a la fiesta, Bella iba del brazo de su esposo quien le sonreía con adoración, se venían radiantes, conversaron con varios conocidos, a lo lejos notaron a Jane, pero decidieron ignorarla. Uno de los invitados les hacia señales para que se acercaran, era Mike Newton un empresario naviero que no dejaba nunca en paz a Bella haciendo que su esposo ardiera en celos. Edward beso el tope de la cabeza de su mujer y la dejo junto a su hermana, para acercarse al molesto Newton.

- Nunca en mi vida había visto un lugar con tan mal gusto – Tomo una copa de vino espumante y le paso otra a Bella.

- Lo organizo Jane que más puedes pedir.

- Ciertamente – Conversaron durante un rato más, varias personas se les acercaron opinando lo mismo que ellas.

Isabella comenzó a sentirse inquieta y busco a su marido entre la gente. Apenas vio que Edward hablaba con esa mujer sintió la sangre hervir, tal vez en ese instante quisiera matarlo, pero él era suyo y al parecer Jane, después de tantos años aún no lograba entenderlo. Le dio su copa a Alice y se acerco hasta donde estaban ellos. Todo el corto trayecto que los separaba sonrió a quienes la saludaban y cuando llego a ello, tomo a su esposo de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo beso, con pasión ignorando por completo a quienes los observaban. Ellos siempre se habían caracterizado por ser muy discretos, pero aquel beso era todo menos eso.

Bella subió las manos hasta su cuello y lo rodeo, Edward la estrecho con fuerza y le respondió el beso, solo se separaron cuando un muy poco disimulado carraspeo los volvió a la realidad.

- Jane querida…no te había visto.

- Isabella – La miro con furia y se marcho. Bella iba a ser lo mismo, pero Edward se lo impidió. La puso frente a él y la acerco para que notara como aquel beso lo había excitado.

- Ni lo sueñes Isabella…tu provocaste esto, tú lo arreglas – La tomo con fuerza del brazo y la saco de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno niñas acá un nuevo capítulo….espero que les guste y a las que se suscribieron al fic por "Caprichosa", les pido disculpas, pero subiré la historia separada.<strong>

**Como siempre las invito a visitar mi blog. En la noche subiré adelanto de mis historias!**

**Que tengan una hermosa semana**

**Lulu XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Tú no sabes que tanto **

"…_**Tú no sabes que tanto yo deseo tu cuerpo  
>Tú no sabes que tanto necesito tus besos<br>Tú no sabes que tanto le he pedido a los santos  
>Tú no sabes que tanto yo te quiero a mi lado…"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bella intento con todas su fuerzas soltarse del férreo agarre de su marido, pero no lo logro. Edward literalmente la arrastro fuera del salón, sonriéndolo a cada persona que se cruzo con ellos hasta llegar a uno de los ascensores del hotel.<p>

-¿Qué te sucede Edward? – No le respondió hasta que estuvieron dentro del elevador.

- En realidad no lo sabes – La tomo fuertemente de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo – Esto sucede – Bella sintió en su vientre la excitación de su mirada y solo sonrió – Oh ríe malvada, pero esto es lo que tú provocas….solo tú – Iba a besarla pero ella lo detuvo.

- Estamos en un ascensor con cámaras de seguridad – Edward solo la abrazo con fuerza - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A nuestra habitación.

- ¿Habitación? – Se volteo hasta quedar frente a él.

- Pensé que el automóvil podría resultar incomodo.

- Lo tenias todo planeado ¿a que si?

- Siempre estoy planeando como tenerte, amor….siempre – La cargo como un primitivo sobre sus hombros hasta quedar frente a una de las suites de los pisos superiores.

- Cullen, bájame…no soy un costal de papas, además quiero volver a la fiesta – Le dio un golpe en la espalda.

- Te aseguro que esta fiesta será muchos más entretenida. Es exclusiva y privada – La puerta dio un clic y se abrió, luego una vez dentro con la punta del pie la cerró. Mientras seguía con Bella en sus hombros.

- No quiero quedarme en esta fiesta – Edward la dejo suavemente en el piso de inmediato Bella aprovecho la situación y trato de salir del cuarto.

- Ni lo pienses Isabella, esta noche fuiste tú la que provoco esto – Nuevamente la tomo firmemente de la cintura y se la llevo hasta la mitad de aquel cuarto.

- ¿Quién hará la donación? – Se moría de ganas de estar con Edward, sentir lo que ella provocaba en él la hacía sentirse poderosa, pero como siempre no deseaba que todo saliera fácil para su marido.

- Alice – Le murmuro en su oído introduciendo luego su lengua en él.

- Quería ver la cara de Jane cuando viera que se la entregábamos juntos – Trato que su voz sonara firme, pero no lo consiguió pues Edward besaba su cuello.

- Pero será mucho mejor cuando sepa que nos fuimos después de un beso tan ardiente como él que me dio usted Sra. Cullen – Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su mujer y luego lo masajeo con sus labios – Además – puso frente suyo a Bella – Tú vestido esta destruido.

- ¿Qué mi vestido esta…- No pudo decir nada más, pues Edward lo rasgo por completo, la suave tela quedo destruida en las manos de su marido y Bella quedo frente a él solo con su ropa interior.

- Maldición Cullen, es el segundo vestido que me arruinas.

- Te compraría un millón más solo para luego poder verte así – La mirada cargada de lujuria de Edward provoco que un gemido involuntario escapara de sus labios.

Se acerco suavemente a él y le quito su corbata, sus movimientos fueron calculadamente lentos, solo para provocarlo. Luego metió las manos en su chaqueta para luego deslizarla por sus musculosos brazos, Edward solo respiraba trabajosamente al sentir aquellos toques tan suaves.

Después se dio el tiempo de soltar el primer botón de la camisa y besar la parte de piel que quedo al descubierto, se encargo de marcarlo como suyo, sus labios succionaron aquella parte de su cuerpo hasta lograr su cometido. Cuando lo miro a los ojos le sonrió como esperando que hiciera algo, como vio que solo la miraba, llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de la camisa para luego con toda la fuerza que tenía rasgarla.

- Ninguno de los dos podrá volver a la fiesta- Bella se lo dijo sonriendo.

- Ni siquiera lo pensé – La acerco a la pared más cercana y tomo sus manos con una de las suyas levantándola por sobre la cabeza de ella – Sabes que me vuelves loco – Lo dijo muy cerca de sus labios solo rozándola – Tu cuerpo…tu alma…tu corazón hace que te ame cada día un poco más – Acaricio la pálida piel de su mujer que sobresalía por sobre su brassier.

Bella solo lo miraba intensamente, su respiración era entrecortada por las caricias de Edward, él sabía hacer que con un solo toque ella estuviera a pasos del cielo.

- A veces quisiera castigarte – Su voz era un susurro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por hacerme desearte como lo hago, por llenar mi mente, por hacerme tan dependiente…Bella si me dejaras yo moriría de dolor, no podría seguir…simplemente no podría – Bella se removió inquiete hasta que logro que sus manos quedaran en libertad, tomo el rostro de Edward y lo acerco a ella.

- Escúchame bien Cullen, nunca podría dejarte, eres mi vida, tú y nuestras hijas son lo más maravilloso que tengo, nunca vuelvas a pensar siquiera que pudiese dejarte.

- Júramelo – La miro con tal intensidad que ella simplemente quedo sin palabras ante la fuerza de su mirada – Júremelo Isabella.

- Te lo juro con mi vida…nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

No hubo más palabras, Edward llevó hasta la cama a su mujer, acaricio cada porción de su cuerpo, lo lleno de besos como memorizando aquella piel, que él conocía mejor que la suya propia, sin pensarlo rasgo sus pantaletas y su brassier dejándola totalmente desnuda y a su merced. Bajo hasta sus muslos los cuales lleno de besos hasta llegar a su destino y unir su boca con aquellos labios que tanto amaba y que eran, en ese momento el lugar exacto donde ella más lo necesitaba en aquel momento, su lengua penetro su interior, saboreando hasta lo más profundo, las manos de Bella estaban en sus cabellos guiándolo en la búsqueda de su placer. Con una última estocada hizo que gritara su nombre hasta quedar sin voz.

- Tú no sabes lo que te necesito Bella – Fue subiendo por sobre su cuerpo, solo rozando su piel con la suya propia –Como necesito tus besos, tu cuerpo, toda tú – Se posiciono en la entrada de ella – Te ame desde el primer día que te vi y casi me vuelvo loco cuando te tuve entre mis brazos. Te amo Isabella Swan…Bella Cullen – La embistió con una fuerte estocada que levanto levemente sus caderas.

- Te amo…Edward….te ame – Se hundía cada vez más profundamente en ella – desde el instante en que tu….- Salió de ella solo para entrar con más fuerza – cuerpo hizo contacto con el mío.

Edward busco los labios de su mujer y la beso como desesperación, su lengua entro en ella saboreándola, seguía embistiéndola con más fuerza hasta que sintió como sus paredes se tensaban alrededor de su glande y lo dejaba a pasos del cielo, con una última y certera arremetida, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro para seguir besándose como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Bella observo a su esposo dormir, como era habitual en ellos estaban fuertemente abrazados, uno frente al otro. No quiso despertarlo de inmediato, pues se veía tan en paz, en un par de horas debían marcharse e ir a su trabajo, pero mientras tanto él era solo para ella.

Le unas dio suaves caricias a su hermoso rostro, delineo sus labios con su dedo, luego siguió por su nariz hasta llegar a sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados, supo el momento exacto en que despertó aun cuando seguía haciéndose el dormido. Acerco su boca a la suya y le susurro.

- Despierta mi hermoso durmiente – El solo soltó un gruñido y acerco, si era posible, más sus cuerpos – Debemos irnos, quiero ver a las niñas antes de ir a la oficina – Estaban en casa de sus padres – Cullen, se que estas despierto…o al menos una parte de tu cuerpo ya lo está – Tomo suavemente aquella parte de su anatomía y luego se perdió bajo las sabanas.

Edward solo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y agradecer a los dioses por tener a Isabella como su mujer. No se atrevió a interrumpir su trabajo, ella era la mejor en eso.

- No puedo salir con la bata del hotel o envuelta en las sabanas – Decía Bella mientras miraba su vestido totalmente destruido y su ropa interior igual de destruida.

- No soportaría que nadie te viera – La tomo posesivamente.

-Tu camisa tampoco me será útil – Bufo frustrada – Alguna idea genio – Miro a Edward que tenía su pantalón puesto, mientras ella solo estaba envuelta en una pequeña toalla.

- Viéndote así, muchas – Cuando vio que ella pensaba lanzarse un zapato, lo único que se había salvado – Calma amor - Camino hasta una de los closet de la habitación – Charan – Trato de sonar como un mago que acababa de hacer aparecer ropa.

- De donde sacaste toda esta ropa Cullen – Se acerco amenazadoramente a él – Acaso esta es tu suite de soltero – Edward solo puso los ojos en blanco – Contéstame!

- Por Dios Isabella – Llevo sus manos a lo alto dramáticamente como tratando de pedir alguna ayuda divina – No puedo negar lo hermosa que te vez celosa, pero amor como puedes pensar semejante idiotez – Bella le lanzo su zapato el cual Edward tomo en el acto – Amor, mírame – Se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro – Hice reservaciones desde que supe que la fiesta sería en este hotel, pocas veces tenemos tiempo así para nosotros.

- Nunca te dije que vendría.

- No, no lo hiciste, pero si no lo hacías simplemente cancelaria la reserva – Beso la punta de su nariz - Hombre prevenido. Además le pedí a Alice que te comprara algunas cosas por si tenías algún problema con tu ropa.

- Me debes un vestido Cullen – Hizo un ligero puchero y el cual tomo entre sus labios – Edward…eres insaciable…tengo que vestirme.

- Lo sé – Siguio besándola.

- Tenemos que ir por nuestras bebes.

- Lo sé – Unió aún más sus cuerpos.

- Debemos ir a la oficina, si eres bueno tal vez te recompense – Le sonrió coquetamente y se fue directo a buscar su ropa.

Salieron tomados de la mano del hotel rumbo a la casa de los padres de Bella donde estaban sus niñas. Cuando llegaron Lizzie y Nessie desayunaban junto a sus abuelos, como siempre al verlos corrieron a su encuentro. Hablaron de cómo había sido su noche y compartieron con ellas, también platicaron con Renee y Charlie, este último les comento que habían novedades en la empresa y que se las contaría una vez que estuvieran ahí.

Al terminar de comer las niñas se prepararon y se fueron junto a sus padres al colegio, como siempre Nessie no quería ir, pues prefería ir a trabajar con ellos, Lizzie en su particular estilo le explicaba que era imposible pues no sabía nada de nada y si seguía faltando nunca podría ayudar a sus papás en la empresa. Antes que la pelea se volviera peor, Edward les prometió que les compraría lo que quisiera si entraba a Nessie y a Lizzie por querer ir al colegio. Bella se guardo su comentario hasta que estuvieron solos en el auto. Después de dejarlas en la puerta y besarlas, se despidieron.

- Harás que se transforme en unas consentidas – Le dijo Bella a su marido.

- Yo me case con una y no salió tan mal.

- Oye no era una consentida – Bella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Vale, eras caprichosa – Tomo su mano y se la llevo a sus labios – Y así te amo.

- Edward no quiero que las niñas tengan todo con solo hacer un berrinche o solo por que se portaron como debían hacerlo. Debemos ponerle límites…y lo sabes.

-Está bien amor.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, saludaron a todos con los buenos días. Se acercaron hasta las recepcionistas y vieron que una pareja estaba sentada en la pequeña y elegante sala de la empresa y que apenas entraron al lugar los quedaron mirando a ambos. Bella y Edward le devolvieron la mirada.

Ella un pelirroja muy guapa, con un vestido muy elegante y ceñido al cuerpo, él rubio, con un sonrisa de actor y con un cuerpo similar al de un modelo. Luego del examen a sus visitantes se miraron dudosos, pues no sabían que estuviesen planeando una campaña publicitaria o algo así, era la única explicación que tenían al porque estaba aquella pareja ahí.

Edward se tensó cuando noto que la mirada del hombre iba directo al cuerpo de su mujer, lo recorrió sin pudor alguno, por lo que hizo su agarre más firme, estuvo a punto de besarla para dejarle claro a quien le pertenecía.

Bella agradeció que Edward la tomara con más fuerza, pues estuvo a punto de lanzarse a la mujer del pelo rojo, cuando noto como le sonreía con coquetería a su marido…suyo. Miro de reojo y vio la tensión de él, estaba por preguntarle que sucedía, pero la voz de su padre no lo permitió.

- Hijos – Se dirigía a Bella y Edward – Permítanme presentarles a Victoria y James Jones – Ambos se pararon para quedar frente a ellos – Nuestros nuevos socios.

Aquello no le gusto en lo absoluto a la pareja Cullen Swan, sin saber muy bien porque, tenían la certeza que la llegada de los Jones solo traería problemas en el paraíso de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas…primero que todo miles de perdones por demorar tantoooooooo en actualizar, pero no sé si alguna lee "Entre tus alas" y explique que esta historia estaba algo así como en el congelador, pero como han sido tan lindas con sus reviews y aprovechando que estoy en mi casa, pues decidí subir un nuevo capítulo!<strong>

**Les cuento que no se con exactitud cuándo subiré de nuevo, pero hare lo posible para que sea pronto, pero escribir otras dos historias al mismo tiempo es un poco agotador, además de que no quiero subir algo solo por hacerlo y que sea mas malo que los Volturis!**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios…que se hacen muy FELIZ! Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores. **

**Como siempre las invito a visitar mi blog (deje un adelanto de mi nueva historia) y dejare en mi perfil el link de la pagina en facebook por si quieren darse una vueltecita generalmente ahí es donde comento que capitulo subiré y algunas otras cosas.**

**No las aburro más….Que tengan un lindo día**

**Lulu XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**No puedo dejar de mirarte**

"…**Amo cuando me dices que soy preciosa  
>cuando apenas acabo de despertarme<br>y amo cuando te burlas de mi cuando estoy en mis días…"  
><strong>

Edward siguió a Bella hasta su oficina, luego de la presentación de sus nuevos socios, sin que ninguno dijera nada al otro, ambos pensaban lo mismo, los nuevos socios, los Jones no les gustaron en lo absoluto.

Pero lamentablemente no tenían ya mucho que decir frente a su inclusión en el último negocio, pues eran los padres de ambos los que seguían siendo quienes llevaran las riendas de la empresa. Además había sido ellos mismo quienes les dijeron que fueran ellos quienes buscaran a los inversionistas, confiando en sus criterios.

Caminaron en silencio y una vez dentro beso la frente de su mujer en señal de despedida, pero Bella lo tomo con fuerza el cuello de su elegante chaqueta y no lo dejo avanzar hasta que unieron sus labios.

Por varios minutos no hicieron más que besarse apasionadamente, las manos de su marido de inmediato se fueron hasta su cintura para abrazarla y sentirla aún más cerca. Ninguno quería romper aquel momento, pero era necesario, tenían que trabajar.

- Te amo – Le dijo Edward aun muy cerca de su boca.

- Lo sé, tanto como yo a ti, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Amor – Hizo su agarre más fuerte.

- Ellos no me gustan – De inmediato supo a quienes se refería.

- A mi tampoco, pero nada podemos hacer, así que será mejor ignorarlos.

- Buen plan Cullen, a veces me sorprendes – Beso la punta de su nariz.

- ¿Solo a veces Sra. Cullen? – Sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello.

- mmm…demasiadas veces…Edward – Trato de que su voz sonara fuerte, pero al sentir sus besos solo podía murmurar – Edward…trabajo…recuérdalo – Sintió sus manos jugando bajo su falda – EDWARD – Le hablo con demasiada fuerza.

- ¿Si? – Le pregunto sonriendo muy pagado de si mismo.

- Me la pagaras, ahora a trabajar – Se dio una vuelta y sintió la mano de su marido dándole un suave golpe en la nalga.

- No sabes cómo lo espero – Se fue sin esperar respuesta.

La mañana continuó sin mayores problemas, ambos tenían suficiente trabajo como para que no pudieran verse en varias horas. Bella debía adelantar lo suficiente pues quería ir por sus hijas y pasar la tarde con ellas. Sin contar que deseaba preparar cierta venganza, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en eso.

Estaba por enviarle a un mensaje a Edward pero su secretaria la interrumpió y de inmediato le molesto aquello, pues apenas James Jones puso un pie en su oficina, Bella supo que era una mala idea y de inmediato se sintió incomoda, pero cuando su secretaria le comunico que James estaba afuera y deseaba verla, pensó que se refería a su amigo y no al nuevo socio.

- Tranquila Isabella no muerdo – Le molesto la familiaridad de su trato.

- ¿Qué desea Sr Jones? – Su voz era seria tratando de imponer con ella los límites.

- Nada en particular, conociendo las instalaciones – Quiso golpearlo con aquel comentario pues mientras lo decía observaba su cuerpo descaradamente.

- Te molesta mi presencia – Se acerco hasta la silla de Bella.

- Si, así que le pido se retire.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste entrar entonces? – Lo dijo demasiado cerca de su rostro.

- Lo confundí con un amigo – Bella se paró de un salto de su silla.

- ¿Un amigo? Tú marido lo permite. Si mi esposa fuera tan hermosa yo no lo permitiría.

- Mi marido confía en mí.

- Me alegro.

- Si no tiene nada más que decir o hacer le pido que se marche.

No alcanzó a escuchar su respuesta pues en ese momento entraba Edward a su oficina y se le quedo mirando a James quien solo sonreía.

- Edward ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien – No lo miraba, su vista estaba clavada en su mujer con la cual tenía un dialogo sin palabras.

- Ya vienes por mí para ir a comer, amor – Bella se acerco hasta él y enlazo su mano en la suya. Ese toque basto para que él se relajara completamente y le sonriera a su mujer.

Ambos se olvidaron por completo de James, y Bella solo camino unos pasos en busca de su bolso y chaqueta para salir de su oficina, dejando a aquella indeseable visita sola.

El resto de la tarde Edward la pasó en la oficina, después de almorzar con su mujer, hablo un rato con su padre y suegro de varios de los negocios que pronto se llevarían a cabo. Bella en cambio se fue al colegio por sus hijas y estuvo el resto del día junto a ellas como era su plan, tenerlas cerca la hizo olvidarse de lo desagradable que le parecía el nuevo socio.

Como siempre su marido llegó y jugó con sus hijas un rato, para luego cenar todos juntos y hacerlas dormir con un cuento, como siempre Nessie se negaba a dormir, pero apenas Edward empezaba a susurrarle su nana favorita lograba que se durmiera, mientras Bella estaba con Lizzie quien con solo oír su historia favorita ya estaba plácidamente dormida.

Ambos fueron camino a su habitación, con tanto ajetreo Bella olvido por completo su venganza, realmente estaba muy cansada. Una vez allí Edward simplemente soltó lo que le estaba molestando desde que vio a James en su oficina.

- Que hacia el imbécil de Jones en tu oficina – Lanzó su chaqueta en cualquier lugar.

- Pensé que era James…mi amigo James – Edward solo bufó – Hemos hablado muchas veces de eso, pero bueno cuando me digo mi secretaria quien era solo le dije que pasara, pero apenas vi a que James se refería me arrepentí.

- No lo quiero cerca de ti Bella, no lo quiero.

- Es el nuevo socio, no veo como mantenerlo alejado amor.

- Fácil, no vuelves a la empresa – Le digo mientras se quitaba la corbata.

- Estas de broma ¿verdad? – Bella acababa de quitarse los zapatos y se dirigía hasta su tocador.

- No – Fue su escueta respuesta.

- Estas loco si crees que no volveré – Comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje.

- No es una pregunta Isabella – Se puso detrás de ella para que el espejo reflejara su mirada.

- ¿Es una orden? – Bella como siempre le devolvió la mirada.

- Amor entiéndeme – Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura de ella – No soporto como te mira, además se toma confianzas….ardo en celos de solo saberlo cerca.

- Tonto – tomo su rostro en sus manos – Te amo – Lo beso – Pero no dejare de ir a la oficina – Edward iba a hablar, pero Bella no lo permitió – Escúchame seguiré yendo, pero solo lo necesario.

- Solo lo necesario.

- Solo lo necesario.

Y así fue Bella, el problema de aquello era que ahora Victoria no dejaba en paz a Edward, en cada lugar donde él estaba a los pocos minutos aparecía ella, iba a su oficina a cada instante por cualquier duda, la mayoría de ellas sin sentido. Aquella persecución estaba agotándolo, simplemente su trabajo ya no era un lugar donde quisiera estar y lo peor es que extrañaba a su mujer.

Recordó las veces que se escapaba a su oficina y la tomaba por sorpresa, cada espacio de sus oficinas había sido explorado por ellos, miro su escritorio y sonrió por los recuerdos. Tuvo que pensar en números para ocultar las huellas de su excitación, necesitaba a su mujer y la necesitaba ya.

Tomo la chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y se fue a buscarla, le dijo a su secretaria que cancelara su reunión, pues no sabía con certeza a qué hora regresaría. Manejo como un loco hasta su casa y llegó en tiempo record.

Busco a Bella por todas las habitaciones hasta que la encontró en el jardín, riendo felizmente. Cuando vio quien la acompañaba sintió su sangre hervir y quiso gritar que dejara en paz a su mujer.

Bella de inmediato supo que Edward estaba ahí, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y casi se lanza a sus brazos, era su salvador pues no soportaba tener a Victoria en su casa y cuando llego de improviso aquella mañana no encontró ninguna excusa para quitársela de encima.

- Amor ya llegaste – Se acerco a su marido y lo beso.

- Edward que alegría verte – Sonrió la pelirroja de manera coqueta.

- Sra. Jones Buenos días – La saludo seriamente mientras abrazaba a Bella por la cintura.

- Ya te dije que me llames Victoria.

- Amor si no te apuras llegaremos tarde – Le digo Edward ignorando a Victoria por completo.

- Lo olvide, pero dame unos segundos – Casi se abalanza a besarlo por salvarla.

- ¿Van a algún lugar? – Pregunto mirándolos a ambos.

- Si, lo siento mucho Victoria, pero Edward y yo debemos hacer algunas cosas.

- Edward ayer estuvimos todo el día juntos y no mencionaste nada – Edward se tensó al oír sus palabras, en especial cuando remarco el todo el día, aquella mujer al parecer no tenia vergüenza.

- No veo por qué debo comentar mi agenda con nadie, especial cuando tiene que ver con mi mujer.

- Bueno creo que debo irme – Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a ellos para despedirse.

Beso la mejilla de Bella, quien seguía en los brazos de su marido. Cuando le toco el turno de Edward le dio un beso demasiado cerca de sus labios sin ningún pudor.

Cuando finalmente se marcho ambos suspiraron aliviados.

- Me dirás que haces aquí tan temprano – Le dijo Bella a su marido.

- Te necesito – Y sin decir más palabras se la llevo cargando a su cuarto demostrándole cuanto la necesitaba.

Finalmente llegó el viernes, día elegido para que los Cullen y los Swan celebraran el nuevo negocio. Todos los invitados estaban ya reunidos para la cena, en la cual se les daría la bienvenida a los Jones, pese a que Edward y Bella aun tenían sus reparos, decidieron confiar en los años de experiencia de sus padres y no oponerse.

Durante varios minutos la cena fue de lo más normal todo parecían de buen ánimo para compartir, Alice les hacia un par de preguntas a los Jones, ellos contestaban amablemente y por un instante Bella dejo de tener tanto reparos en su contra, pero luego recordó algo que acababa de descubrir Victoria era amiga de Jane, por lo que tenía la certeza de que nada bueno traería aquello y lo confirmo en mitad de la cena, cuando la conversación se desvió en ella y su marido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados? – Pregunto James con la mirada fija en Bella, aun cuando quien respondió fue Edward.

- Siete maravillosos años – Beso la mano de su mujer.

- Entonces deben estar por vivir la comezón del séptimo año.

- Solo en lo que respecta a mi mujer muy sensual en un vestido blanco – Todos los presentes rieron por aquello y Bella le dio un ligero golpe a Edward.

Alice estaba por decir algo más cuando Victoria se le adelanto y hablo:

- Y dime Bella nunca te molesto que Jane estuviera embarazada de tu marido.

La mirada de Bella se fue de inmediato a Edward quien solo la miraba con sorpresa…

* * *

><p><strong>Volví….si sé que demore horrores, pero prometo comenzar a actualizar con mayor prontitud a partir de ahora.<strong>

**Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, favoritos y demases.**

**Que tengan una linda semana**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti**

"…_**Dime que tú sientes mi calor  
>Nada quiero más que tu amor.<br>Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti  
>Morir así, morir por ti.<br>Sabes que si  
>Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti"<strong>_

Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar, varios se quedaron mirando a Victoria quien trataba, sin mucho éxito, disimular una sonrisa mientras James se comportaba como si nada acabase de suceder.

Bella presiono con fuerza la mano de Edward, quien estaba por saltar en contra la pelirroja por aquella indiscreción, iba a responderle cuando su mujer se le adelanto, pues de alguna manera la pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

- Lo siento Victoria, pero me parece de pésimo gusto que recuerdes algo tan doloroso para mi marido, pues para tú información Jane "perdió" al bebe o al menos eso hizo creer cuando no logro realmente embarazarse y su mentira iba a hacer descubierta – De inmediato la sonrisa de la Victoria desapareció.

- Además entre mi mujer y yo no existen secreto, ella sabe toda mi historia con Jane y todas sus mentiras – Edward entrelazo con mayor fuerza la mano de Bella y la beso.

Nadie más hablo del tema, pero toda la camaradería que existió momentos antes desapareció por aquel comentario tan mal intencionado. Aquello sirvió también para que tanto los Swan como los Cullen se hicieran una idea de sus nuevos socios, lo lamentable fue darse cuenta que la impresión no fue en lo absoluto buena.

Luego de una comida que para todos fue casi eterna, se despidieron y cada uno tomo rumbo a sus casas. Tanto Bella como Edward se fueron en silencio pensando en la que acababa de suceder, ninguno comentó nada aunque conociéndose como lo hacían sabían lo que el otro pensaba.

Al llegar fueron a ver a sus hijas a sus cuartos, les dieron el beso de las buenas noches pues ambas estaban profundamente dormidas, hablaron luego unos instantes con la niñera y se fueron a su alcoba, donde una vez preparados se acostaron y se durmieron abrazados como cada noche.

Pasaron el fin de semana en familia junto a sus pequeñas, aprovecharon todo el tiempo que tenían entre películas y juegos. Aquellos eran los momentos que mas amaban, cuando compartían en familia. Como era el lema de Edward el día para sus hijas, pero la noche siempre será para su mujer.

Ya era lunes y aquella mañana Bella iría a la empresa y pese a que una pequeña parte de Edward no le gustaba del todo la idea, pues podría apostar que James trataría de pegársela a su mujer y no dejarla en paz, la otra parte, menos egoísta, se sentía feliz de tenerla de nuevo junto a él.

Llegaron tomados de la mano y Edward decidió no separarse de ella, una vez en la oficina de Bella esta lo miro interrogativamente al ver que no se marchaba, solo obtuvo por respuesta un apasionado beso de su marido.

- ¿Y eso? – Le pregunto Bella una vez que sus labios se separaron.

- Solo que te amo, nada más – Ambos se sonrieron – Voy por unos papeles y vuelvo…extráñame.

- Siempre.

Bella aprovecho de revisar varios documentos, dado que no trabajaba en la empresa a diario ella y que desde que nacieron sus hijas solo se encargaba de un par de negocios, los cuales podía seguir haciendo desde su casa, no había trabajo acumulado. Estaba parada frente a ventanal de su oficina leyendo unos contratos, cuando unas conocidas manos aferraron su cintura y luego comenzaban a subir por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces Cullen? – Le pregunto en un murmullo.

- Nada solo admiro el paisaje – Le respondió muy cerca de su oído – Y también lo toco.

- Estamos en la oficina Edward – Apenas le tomo atención y dejo los labios en el cuello de su mujer – trabajo…mmmmm….trabaj – No pudo terminar de hablar, pues la mano de su marido estaba acariciando suavemente uno de sus pechos.

Iba por el otro cuando sintieron que tocaban la puerta. Bella de inmediato se separo de Edward, mientras este se quedaba de espaldas a la ventana tratando de inventar formas para que su excitación no fuera tan notoria.

Momentos después cuando ambos estuvieron presentables, o al menos Isabella lo estuvo le indico a quien tocaba que pasara.

- Bella, Buenos días – Era Victoria – Oh Edward aquí estas, te he buscado por todas partes, creo que olvidaste nuestro encuentro diario.

- Buenos días Victoria – Bella le respondió el saludo y trato de no caer en el juego de aquella mujer que con sus comentarios fuera de lugar siempre trataba de aparentar que su relación con Edward era más estrecha.

- Edward ¿te parece que nos reunamos en tu oficina?

- Victoria – Dio un suspiro – Ahora estoy en algo muchísimo más importante para mí, además creo que ya no necesitas saber nada más del manejo de la empresa y en caso de duda, bien podrías preguntarle a tu marido quien ya parece haberse habituado.

- Esta bien – Le dio una falsa sonrisa – Una última cosa. Lograron el préstamo del banco, tú sabes lo importante que es para nuestra empresa.

- Está en estudio – Bella se quedo mirando a su marido con cara de no entender a que se refería con aquello.

Victoria se fue de su oficina y Bella se levanto de su lugar para encarar a Edward, quien tenía la vista clavada en la puerta como si de alguna forma su mirada pudiera darle una lección a esa mujer.

-¿Qué quiso decir?

- Amor, esta noche, te lo diré todo – Beso su frente y salió de la oficina.

El resto del día ambos la pasaron en tensión Bella por saber que algo le estaban ocultando y Edward por saber que se venía un enfrentamiento con su mujer, para él la información que selectivamente había omitido no era gran cosa, mas sabía que ella tal vez no lo vería de la misma forma.

Una vez hecha todo su rutina nocturna y ya ambos en su cuarto, Bella se quedo mirando a su marido esperando que comenzara a hablar, al ver que no lo hacía le pregunto:

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno, quiero que entiendas que no te oculte nada solo que…..bueno no pensé que era necesario. Además me entere hace muy poco tiempo. La razón porque nuestros padres decidieron buscar nuevos socios se debe a que la empresa ha estado pasando por cierto problemas. Los problemas económicos en algunos países europeos y la misma situación norteamericana han causado que ciertos negocios no resultaran del todo exitosos, es por eso que para evitar una crisis mayor hemos decidido pedir prestado al banco, solo como medida de precaución.

- ¿Medida de precaución? Con quién crees que hablas Cullen, con tu madre, se lo que un préstamo bancario significa, no es por precaución, sino por qué sucede algo más.

- Bella todo está bien.

- No me mientas, sabes que no lo soporto – Se acercó hasta su cama – Y hace unos días ambos nos vanagloriábamos de que no nos ocultábamos nada. Como debe de haberse reído Victoria de nosotros, sabiendo que tú me ocultabas algo.

- No quise ocultártelo.

- Pero tampoco quisiste decírmelo. En las buenas y en las malas Edward.

Bella no podía dejar de observar a Edward, la rabia que hace apenas unos segundos la consumía había dado paso a la tristeza y la desazón.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Sentada en la orilla de su cama sentía su cuerpo en total tensión mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- Amor yo…- Levanto su mano intentando frenar sus palabras de amor.

- Evita todo el discurso del amor y dime porque.

- No quería que te preocuparas – Su mujer cerró los ojos en señal de que aquella no era en absolutos la respuesta que esperaba – Entiéndeme Bella no soporto que algo, por muy mínimo que sea te perturbe, prometí protegerte y lo cumpliré hasta el final.

- ¿Llamas a lo que hiciste protección? – Ella se llevo las manos a la sien tratando de que por arte de magia desapareciera el dolor de cabeza – No soy tu hija Cullen, soy tu mujer.

- Lo sé – Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura en la cama y tomar sus manos entre las de él – Pero aun cuando seas mi mujer, el amor de mi vida, mi compañera. Si está en mis manos evitarte dolor lo hare, sin importar nada…todo lo que hago lo hago por ti.

- Incluso mentirme – La mirada chocolate de Bella choco con la verde de Edward – Lo siento, pero no puedo entenderte – Quito bruscamente sus manos del contacto con su marido.

- Pero puedes perdonarme – Acaricio suavemente su mejilla y coloco un mechón de pelo tras su oreja – verdad amor.

- No – Edward quedo estático en tú lugar al escuchar aquella palabra de sus labios – No me mires así. Sabes que terminare haciéndolo, pero hoy no.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

- Yo me dormiré acá – Le indico su cama – y tú…dormirás allá – Su dedo le mostraba un lugar fuera de su habitación.

- Pero, sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti, sin tu aroma – Bella se levanto en silencio y se quito la blusa. Luego se la lanzó

- Abrázala tal vez así puedas dormir – Y sin volver a mirarlo entró al cuarto de baño.

Aun cuando hizo lo que su mujer le dijo, Edward no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño y sabía cuál era la razón de su desvelo, necesitaba a Bella a su lado, desde mucho antes que se casaran, tenerla a su lado le permitía dormir en paz.

De todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, eran contadas con los dedos de una mano, las veces que durmieron separados, solo lo hacían cuando había estado de viaje, pero ahora todo era muy distinto, pues en ese momento no estaba durmiendo en un hotel, sino en la habitación de invitados de su propia casa, con su mujer a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

La razón de esta separación era la discusión nocturna de hace unas horas y todo era por culpa de Victoria Jones, esa mujer y su lengua venenosa solo habían traído preocupaciones a su vida. Lo peor de todo es que algo le decía que lo peor aún estaba por venir y si no se encontraban lo suficientemente fuertes todo su mundo caería como un castillo de naipes.

A la mañana siguiente Edward era más bien un zoombie que un hombre, apenas había podido dormir unas horas y se sentía totalmente agotado. Decidió que sería mejor ir a su habitación en busca de sus cosas, para prepararse y una vez dentro oyó el agua correr en el cuarto de baño, sin poder evitarlo entró a mirar a su mujer.

Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no entrar a ayudarla con su baño y tomarla bajo el agua como tanto le gustaba, podía observar a través del vapor el cuerpo de su mujer y se quedo allí observándolo como un adolescente.

- ¿Cuánto rato piensas seguir allí parado? – Aquella frase tenía más de una interpretación.

- Amor….- Al parecer su cerebro no lograba coordinar ideas.

- Ven – Vio como la mano de Bella aparecía y lo invitaba.

Sin perder tiempo acepto aquella invitación y se unió a ella, haciéndole todo lo que su mente minutos antes solo imaginaba.

Llegaron sonrientes a la oficina, luego de una deliciosa reconciliación. Saludaron a todos lo que encontraron a su paso, excepto una persona que se escondió de ellos y los observo de lejos.

Ni Edward, ni Bella vieron a Victoria, pero si así lo hubiesen hecho habrían visto su mirada de odio y la oculta promesa de destruirlos tal como ellos destruyeron al hombre que amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa chicas….primero que todo GRACIAS por sus comentarios! Las alertas, favoritos y demases!<strong>

**Demore un poco, pero estuve con otras cosas en la cabeza. Alguien me pregunto por Jane, ella fue novia de Edward. Les cuento que aún cuando sea una secuela no hare tantos reminiscencias a la historia anterior.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo y las invito a leer mis otras historias. Y si quieren ver los adelantos de la historia las invito a visitar mi blog (dirección en el perfil)**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**La distancia es como el viento**

"…_**Nos miramos, hubiéramos querido permanecer abrazados y...  
>en cambio con una sonrisa te acompañé por la misma calle<br>te besé como siempre y te dije dulcemente:  
>la distancia sabes, es como el viento<br>apaga el fuego pequeño, pero enciende aquellos grandes…"**_

Victoria tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje que se mostraba en el exterior. Parada frente al ventanal de su oficina, su mente viajaba lejos de ahí e irremediablemente se topaba con aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que ni todo el tiempo pasado han podido hacer más llevaderos.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños cuando su mente le devolvió la imagen de lo que hace solo unos minutos había visto, Edward e Isabella sonrientes llegando al lugar, malditos por ser tan felices, malditos por estar enamorados, por un instante pensó que tal vez estaban fingiendo, pero sabía que aquello no era posible pues las miradas de amor y devoción que se daban no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Realmente su plan no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto, trato de ser sutil al principio provocando pequeños enfrentamientos entre esos dos, que de alguna manera provocaran pequeñas fracciones en su perfecto mundo, luego decidió sacarle a Jane toda la información necesaria y que pudiese ser beneficiosa para sus propósitos, pero la vez que decidió usarla termino por jugar en su contra y por ultimo ayer había soltado la pequeña bomba de la crisis financiera de la empresa para causar al menos un disgusto, ella conocía el carácter fuerte de Isabella Swan y como odiaba que la dejaran al margen de todo, pensó que lo de ayer era algo lo suficientemente efectivo para que se pelearan, pero obviamente no fue así.

- Maldita sea – Barrio con todas las cosas que habían en su escritorio.

- Creo que llegue en mal momento – En ese preciso momento entraba alguien a su oficina.

- Cállate Riley y cierra la puerta – Él hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al ahora vacio escritorio.

- ¿Riley? Debo recordarte que soy James Jones, pese a lo ridículo que suena, ese soy yo estos días cariño – Le dio una sonrisa sin humor.

- Nada está resultando como esperaba – Camino de un lado a otro moviendo teatralmente las manos.

- Acaso esperabas que ya estuvieran por divorciarse.

- No lo sé, pero parecen cada día más enamorados y hemos venido justamente a lo contrario.

- Bueno al menos Bella no viene cada día a la oficina, eso nos da cierta margen de movimiento y casi podría asegurar que eso se debe a los celos de Edward – Victoria lo miro fijamente y algo similar a una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

- Tienes razón, los celos de Edward jugaran a nuestro favor. Tenemos que hacer que la desconfianza crezca en ellos, que se odien, que…- Riley se acercó a ella.

- Calma nena, ya obtendrás tu venganza, pero piensa fríamente tus pasos – Unieron sus labios sellando un pacto silencioso.

Edward como cada vez que Bella estaba en la empresa no deseaba separarse de ella ni un minuto. Ella solo lo miró interrogante unos instantes hasta darse por vencida, pues su marido parecía no entender lo que trataba de decirle o preguntarle, mas decidió de todas maneras hacerlo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Bella quien ya estaba enfrascada en su trabajo.

- Estaba pensando – Hablo Edward, mientras Bella revisaba unos papeles – cumplir una pequeña fantasía – Movió sugestivamente sus cejas.

- Ni lo sueñes Cullen, aun estoy enojada contigo.

- En serio, hoy cuando gritabas mi nombre en la ducha podría creer que ya no estabas para nada enojada conmigo – Sintió como le lanzaban un lápiz y este llegaba directo a su cara.

- ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo? – Trato de sonar seria.

- Si mucho, pero necesito algo así como un … – Se levanto y rodeo el escritorio de su mujer hasta llegar a donde estaba ella – estimulante.

- Si quieres te pido un red bull – El rostro de Edward estaba a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo.

- Conozco algo mejor para tener alas – Choco sus labios con los de su mujer y la beso con fiereza hasta dejarla sin aliento – Si ya me siento un poco como en el cielo, pero creo que podría ser mejor si…cumplieras mi fantasía.

Bella solo movió su cabeza negando y dándole un pequeño beso, le indico que era hora de trabajar. Pese a su edad Edward hizo el puchero que un niño pequeño al cual le estaban negando su juguete favorito.

- Vamos amor es solo un momento – La mirada de su mujer bajo hasta los pantalones de Edward que estaba nuevamente sentado en su silla.

- ¿Solo un momento? Creo que no estoy interesada – Le dio una sonrisa coqueta – Amor tengo mucho que hacer y si no me dejas tendré que venir todos los días de esta semana y reunirme con todos los socios de la empresa – Al parecer capto el mensaje y se fue nuevamente hasta la silla donde estaba sentado.

- Eres malvada.

- Si, pero soy tú malvada – Se levanto y se sentó en su regazo – Prometo que la cumpliremos pronto – Le murmuro al oído.

Oyó el profundo suspiro que escapo de los labios de su marido y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no cumplir su promesa de inmediato. Después de todos esos años seguía sintiéndose adicta a sus besos y temblando ante su contacto, pero el saberlo suyo disminuía sus ansiedades y en especial, saber que la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Edward beso a su mujer una vez más y se marchó a su oficina, al igual que ella una montaña de trabajo lo esperaba, así que se puso manos a la obra, deseaba salir lo más temprano que pudiese para pasar la tarde con las mujeres de su vida.

Sonrió ante la visión de su maravillosa familia, tomo el portarretrato que estaba sobre su escritorio y las observo, sus hijas, tan hermosas y felices, acaricio las imagen de cada una de ellas, luego se quedo embobado mirando a Bella y trazando su rostro con sus dedos, estaba en eso cuando un sonido lo sobresalto, provocando que el marco cayera al suelo, causando que el vidrio que lo protegía se quebrara.

- Perdón, interrumpo – Era la conocida y ya insoportable voz de Victoria.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Ella tenía la increíble capacidad de ponerlo de mal humor y toda su buena educación dejaba de existir.

- Tú padre no ha hablado contigo – Edward pensó en varias respuestas, una peor que las otras, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza – Bueno creo que deberías hablar con él y tu suegro – Estaba por marcharse – También deberías comprar un nuevo portarretrato – Se marcho con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se llevó las manos al cabello y luego presiono el puente de la nariz para evitar gritar de pura frustración. Algo había en aquella mujer que no le gustaba y lo que más deseaba era desapareciera de su vida. Con rapidez se levanto de su lugar y se fue hasta la oficina de su padre, debía hablar con él y buscar la manera de sacar a los Jones de su vida.

Bella le dejó un mensaje a Edward con su secretaria, no quiso interrumpir la reunión que este tenía con su padre, además iba con retraso a si cita con Alice y sabía perfectamente que aquello no le gustaría en lo más mínimo a su cuñada.

Le pidió al chofer de la empresa que la llevara y le indico que le avisaría si lo necesitaba. Al entrar al lugar vio que Alice ya estaba en una de las mesas y tomaba un vaso de jugo. Bella la saludo sonriente esperando que se evitara el discurso de la impuntualidad. Al parecer lo logro porque solo movió su cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué bebes? – Era necesario romper el hielo.

- Un jugo de frutilla, algo tenía que hacer mientras te esperaba – No podía salir invicta de sus reclamos.

- Hay mucho trabajo en la oficina y el tiempo no es suficiente – Mientras platicaban un mesero se acercó hasta ellas tomando sus pedidos.

- Pensé que ya no ibas a la oficina.

- Solo voy una par de veces en la semana, claro si dependiera de tu hermano no volvería a pisar el lugar, al menos que James desapareciera – Alice no hablo durante algunos segundos, lo que en tiempo de ella significaba una hora completa, aquello preocupo a Bella - ¿Estas bien?

- Sabes – Miro fijamente a Bella – Esos Jones no me dan buena espina, no me dan confianza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno luego del comentario tan acertado de Victoria en la cena de celebración es difícil creer que es buena persona. Además James….esto te parecerá una locura, pero no me parece que tenga cara de James.

- ¿Cara de James? Alice no te entiendo – Bella sonreía por aquella ocurrencia mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

- Me refiero a que cuando lo veo, no me parece que él sea realmente James, no sé me provoca una sensación muy extraña, además creo que lo he visto en algún lugar….no se parece una locura ¿no?

Bella miro varios segundos a su cuñada y amiga sin decir palabra alguna, luego solo asintió frente a su pregunta y ambas rieron captando la atención de varios de los comensales del lugar. El resto de la comida charlaron de temas mucho más agradables para ellas sus hijos, sus maridos y los planes de tomas unas vacaciones en familia.

Se separaron al salir y Bella se fue directamente por sus hijas a la escuela. Vio que su marido le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que tardaría en llegar, se sintió un tanto decepcionada pues habían planeado pasar la tarde con Lizzie y Nessie.

Edward llegó pasada las diez de la noche, su rostro no podía ocultar el cansancio que sentía y algo más que su mujer noto apenas cruzo el umbral de su habitación. Lanzo su chaqueta y corbata lejos, mientras Bella se paraba de la cama e iba a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? – Le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero cuando intento apartarse él se lo impidió transformando el roce de sus bocas en algo mucho más demandante. Bella lo dejo ser pues sabía que aquello lo calmaba, se separaron solo un poco y Edward unió sus frentes.

- Tengo que irme de viaje – Le dijo en un susurro.

- No quieres ir – Le respondió Bella.

- No, no quiero ir y dejarte dos semanas sola, además tengo que ir con Victoria – Su mujer se alejo de inmediato.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué precisamente con ella? ¿Papá o Carlisle no pueden ir contigo?

- No, es un socio que ella contacto así que debe ir y yo con ella por decisión de nuestros padres – Un bufido escapo de sus labios – Maldición – Su mujer pudo notar que verdaderamente estaba frustrado con eso.

- Calma amor – Se acerco nuevamente a él y acaricio su pecho – Si tienes que hacerlo – Sintió como besaba sus cabellos.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

- Porque tenemos dos hijas pequeñas y nuestro compromiso siempre ha sido no dejarlas por mucho tiempo solas. Además solo serán dos semanas.

-Que fácil lo dices, como si apenas fuera algo, tan poco te importa – Ahora fue el turno de Edward de alejarse.

- No seas idiota, sabes que estas dos semanas sin ti serán insoportables, pero tienes que hacerlo. Si tanto te molesta puedo ir yo – Le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos.

- Perdóname amor, pero no soporto a Victoria y de solo pensar que tendré que estar cerca de ella dos jodidas semanas, es una tortura y casi una agonía porque tu no estarás – La abrazo por atrás hasta sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Ni se te ocurra estar muy cerca de ella Cullen o te juro que te transformo en eunuco – Edward dejo a su mujer frente a él y la beso hasta dejarlas sin respiración.

- Lo juro, pero ahora quiero que aprovechemos todo el tiempo que nos queda hasta antes de mi viaje – No espero respuesta y la cargo hasta la cama.

El día del viaje de Edward llego con demasiada rapidez, ninguna trato de mostrarse triste por la separación, desayunaron en familia, fueron a dejar a sus hijas al colegio y luego llegaron al aeropuerto, no se separaron ni un instante y mantuvieron todo ese tiempo sus manos entrelazadas.

Desde lejos Victoria los observaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se giro para quedar frente a Riley:

- Todo preparado - Le susurro.

- Apenas pongas un pie en el avión el plan B se pondrá en marcha – Beso su mejilla.

- Perfecto, espero que disfruten los segundos que les quedan.

Edward beso con fuerza a Bella en medio del aeropuerto en señal de despedida, se repitieron nuevamente cuanto se amaban y ella se quedo viendo como su marido partía.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que todo les pido mil millones de disculpas por la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo de aquellos, pero gracias a una inspiradora conversación con mi querida amiga Joha (una gran autora de FF) he logrado recuperar a la musa de las ideas! Así que este capítulo se lo dedico a ella y a todas a las que pacientemente esperaron.<strong>

**También muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me dan la gasolina necesaria para continuar…prometo ya no tardarme tanto y las invito como siempre a visitar mis otras historias y a mi blog!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Ojos que no ven**

"…_Pues ojos que no ven, eso no es verdad,  
>Pues ojos que no ven, hacen recordar,<br>Me acerco más a ti tras cada amanecer,  
>A la cita de tu amor nunca faltaré…"<em>

Después de dejar a Edward en el aeropuerto, Bella decidió que lo mejor era ir a su casa, pues no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir a la oficina, aun estaba molesta con su padre por enviar a su marido a un viaje con Victoria. Cuando se lo hizo saber, este solo le pregunto si acaso no confiaba en su marido, ella se pensó la respuesta y la que vino a su mente era obviamente un estúpido cliché _"si confió en él, pero no en los demás"_, eso la hacía ver como una muchachita y lo peor insegura, cosa que ella odiaba, incluso cuando fue una muchachita y además insegura, así que sin palabras se fue de la oficina de Charlie Swan, obviamente dándole un azote a la puerta, nadie dijo que no podría hacer una salida dramática.

Otra cosa que realmente le molestaba es que llevaba semanas tratando de mostrar a su padre o a su suegro lo poco conveniente que resultaba para la empresa la inclusión de los Jones, pero no había logrado nada, en especial si había sido Victoria la que consiguió un cliente importante dispuesto a invertir una cantidad obscena de dinero, eso hecho por tierra la esperanza de sacarla, trato de ver el lado positiva, cuando estaba por lograrlo, la odiosa pelirroja se había llevado a Edward, pues según sus palabras él era un digno representante y todo seria mas fácil con él presente.

Sacudió su cabeza de la rabia que amenazaba nuevamente con apoderarse de ella, decidió que mejor iría por sus hijas a la escuela, sabía que aún su jornada no terminaba, pero necesitaba sentirla junto a ella, además sabia que sus pequeñas extrañaban a su padre tanto como ella misma, cuando se iba de viaje.

Trato de animarse recordando todas la veces que había reñido con Edward sobre malcriar a sus hijas y ahora ella planeaba hacerla saltarse clases y tener una tarde de diversión junto a Nessie y Lizzie.

Nessie era la más feliz con aquello iba saltando alrededor de su madre mientras caminaban hasta su auto, Lizzie no se mostraba del todo convencida con perder clases sin razón aparente, además de que significaba atrasarse en su materias. Bella sonrió abiertamente al ver a sus hijas, eran idénticas en el exterior, pero sus personalidades las distinguían y las hacían seres únicos que amaba con toda su alma.

Hablo con su mujer cada día durante toda la semana que llevaba fuera de casa, por supuesto también lo hizo con sus pequeñas deseándoles siempre dulces sueños y prometiéndoles regalos, luego volvía a hablar con Bella y así pasaban varias horas antes de que uno decidiera cortar. Es por eso que ahora estaba furioso y lanzó el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos con toda su fuerza, este se estrello sonoramente contra la pared.

Sabía que a Isabella no le haría la más mínima gracia saber que debía posponer su regreso a casa, todo por que el nuevo inversionista había tenido que salir de la ciudad unos días y aún no firmaba el maldito contrato. Edward se mostro comprensivo por su emergencia, pero le aclaro que debía volver lo más pronto, el Señor Petterson le pidió que se quedara, pues su presencia era irremplazable, sabiendo que no había salida a eso, acepto esperarlo, pero le aclaro que todo tenía un límite, incluso su paciencia.

Decidió dejar de especular acerca de la reacción de su mujer y la llamo, al segundo repique contesto:

- Hola amor ¿tienes todo listo ya? – Edward no le respondió de inmediato y aquello despertó las alarmas de Bella - ¿Qué sucede Cullen?

- No puedo partir mañana, realmente lo siento, pero debo quedarme unos días más – Mientras lo decía apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

- Es broma ¿verdad?

- Lo siento amor, pero aún no hemos firmado el contrato.

- Pensé que ya lo había hecho, pero al parecer deseas quedarte más tiempo ¿no?

- Por Dios Isabella, sabes que las extraño como un loco no seas injusta – No deseaba pelear con ella, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Pues no sé si realmente nos extrañas. Buenas noches Cullen – Sin dejarlo siquiera replicar corto la comunicación y de paso apago su teléfono.

- Maldición – Grito a todo pulmón lanzando su teléfono lejos de sus manos.

Se sentía tan infinitamente frustrado que decidió salir de su habitación, pues de otro modo acabaría con todo el mobiliario. Se fue directo al único lugar donde podría estar solo y sin molestado, o al menos eso creía.

- ¿Te sucede algo Edward? – Lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a la mujer que acababa de llegar a su lado en el bar de hotel.

- Victoria – Su nombre sonó como acero en sus labios, en toda su vida nunca había sentido tanta antipatía por alguien de la manera que la sentía por ella.

- ¿Deseas compañía? – Como era de suponer no espero la respuesta y se sentójunto a él.

- Creo que no tiene sentido decirte que no – Se tomo de un golpe todo el trago y se levanto dejando el dinero suficiente para pagar por él. No logro avanzar mucho pues sintió la mano de Victoria sobre su brazo.

-¿Tanto te desagrado? – Pregunto en tono ofendido.

Antes de contestar Edward miró la mano de la mujer que aún estaba en su brazo, luego le dirigió una mirada a ella:

- Simplemente no deseo estar aquí. Extraño a mi mujer y mis hijas – Lentamente Victoria quito la mano de Edward.

- Las amas mucho ¿verdad? – Su mirada no era interrogativa, sino más bien de alguien que sabe más que lo dice.

- Son mi vida, supongo que tú sientes lo mismo por James.

- Lo amo – Aquella fue la respuesta de Victoria, el problema es que Edward no sabía a que James se refería.

- Entonces creo que me entiendes, acaso tu no lo extrañas.

- Cada día de mi vida lo extraño – algo en el tono de Victoria le causo extrañeza pareciera como si fueran años que no viera a James y no solo una semana, pero supuse que era por el amor que se tenían.

- Bueno creo que me mejor me voy, no he podido hablar con Bella en todo el día – Mintió.

Victoria lo vio alejarse del lugar y lo odio con toda su alma, lo odio por hacerla recordar cosas que la dañaban, lo odio por que por mucho que extrañara a su familia el volvería con ellas al llegar, en cambio ella solo tenía recuerdos, que eran tan dolorosos que a veces creía que no podría continuar.

_Lo conoció apenas llego a la preparatoria, su familia acababa de mudarse a la cuidad y ella tuvo que cambiar de escuela, con todo lo que aquello implicaba. Iba tan distraída por el pasillo que no lo vio venir y sin querer choco de lleno con él, era una joven alto y desgarbado, con grandes anteojos y su ropa que parecía haber tenido tiempos mejores hace siglos. La ayudo con sus libros que cayeron y le susurro unas disculpas, ella no pudo quitar los ojos de él, él en cambio apenas reparo en ella, su mirada estaba puesta en otra cosa u otra persona como días después averiguaría._

_Camino rumbo a su primera clases y casi baila de alegría al ver que aquel muchacho estaba en ella, sentado en un rincón lejano del salón, no sabía muy bien si podía sentarse cerca de él por lo que espero hasta que se llenara un poco más de alumnos, una vez que parecía que nadie iría hasta aquel lugar, ella decidió que la usaría. Dejo caer sus cosas y al parecer aquel sonido sobresalto al muchacho, quien levanto su mirada perdida hasta hace unos momentos en un punto lejano. Cuando los ojos de ambos se conectaron Victoria decidió sonreírle tímidamente, la cual fue contestada por él de la misma manera._

_Ella no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos azules cielo, no importaba que estuvieran enmarcados en unos gruesos anteojos, de alguna manera ella siempre tuvo la capacidad de ver más allá. Luego del saludo él finalmente le hablo:_

_- Eres nueva ¿verdad? – Victoria solo pudo asentir – Mi nombre es James._

Victoria lloraba amargamente la recordar su primer encuentro, la vida los había unido y estar juntos era su destino, el problema es que él nunca dejo su obsesión de lado, nunca dejo de pensar en ella. Se limpio las lágrimas de un manotazo y tomo su teléfono.

- Supongo que no me llamas para darme las buenas noches.

- ¿Ya está todo hecho? – En aquel momento no estaba para bromas ni nada.

- Aun no.

- Ha pasado una semana ¿Qué diablos esperas?

- Lo siento, pero no es tan sencillo.

- Lo es si haces lo que te dije…quiero que sufra…quiero destruirlos – Nuevamente las lagrimas llegaron hasta sus ojos.

- Puedo notar que estuviste pensar en James, cariño.

- No es tu problema Riley solo hazlo, solo eso – Corto la comunicación.

Al día siguiente Isabella llegó a su oficina realmente furiosa y una parte de ella arrepentida por su actitud, cosa que realmente no le gustaba, no soportaba sentirse culpable y ahora se sentía así, luego de la llamada de Edward anoche. Sabia que él no era culpable por aquel retraso, pero lo extrañaba tanto que simplemente descargo su frustración en él.

Había tratado de llamarlo durante un largo rato, pero lo único que conseguía una y otra vez era el estúpido mensaje de que el teléfono estaba apagado. Simplemente eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto a su ánimo y lo que ayudo a arruinarlo casi por completo es ver quien la esperaba en la oficina.

- James – Su voz sonaba todo menos amistosa.

- Buenos días Isabella – Le respondió sonrientemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se sentó en su silla frente a él tratando de ignorarlo.

- Quería saber si deseas salir conmigo esta noche, ya que nuestros cónyuges aún tardaran unos días en volver.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si deseas salir…- Ella no lo dejo terminar lo había entendido perfectamente la primera vez, lo que la dejo en shock fue su desfachatez.

- Aun cuando mi marido no este, no acostumbro a salir. Mi familia en mi prioridad.

James se levanto de la silla y rio con fuerza, para luego mirarla y decirle:

- Ya lo veremos Bella.

A la hora de almuerzo nuevamente empezó el ataque de James, estaba enfrascada en unos numero y volvió a entrar a su oficina, esta vez con una nueva táctica.

- Dicen por ahí "ojos que no ven corazón que no siente".

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Bella miro a James con furia.

- Que tal vez su corazón y el de tu marido ya no estén tan unidos, si no ves lo que él hace tu corazón no sufre.

- Que clase de filosofía barata es esa – La risa de James fue ronca.

- Recuerdas la ley de Talión, mi querida Isabella, solo por si lo necesitas me ofrezco ser tu ojo o tu diente.

- Márchate ahora mismo – Fijo su mirada en el computador ignorándolo por completo. No levanto su vista hasta que se fue y tomo su celular necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Edward.

Nuevamente el maldito mensaje aparecía en vez de su voz. Estaba por lanzar el celular por los aires, cuando una llamada entró miro el numero, pero era desconocido. Por un instante pensó que era James, mas contesto de todas formas.

- Bella – Era la voz de su marido, de inmediato sintió paz.

- Amor, lo siento no quise tratarte así anoche.

- Yo tampoco estuve muy bien, pero esta lejanía me mata. Te extraño a ti, tu cuerpo, el despertar a tu lado, el sabor de tus labios….te extraño como no imaginas.

- Claro que lo imagino, yo también te extraño…te amor Edward Cullen.

-Repítelo por favor, para que nuestra separación sea más soportable.

- Te amo Edward Cullen.

- Y tu amor mío eres una luz en la oscuridad, piensa que me acerco más a ti tras cada amanecer.

- Que cursi es usted Señor Cullen.

- Solo por usted Señora Cullen.

- Tengo una duda Cullen ¿Por qué rayos no contestabas tu celular?

Estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos más, en los cuales Edward le explico que su celular estaba hecho trizas en su cuarto.

Riley iba a entrar nuevamente a la oficina de Bella cuando oyó que hablaba con alguien, de inmediato supo que era con Edward, pues le declaraba su amor y todas las demás ridiculeces que siempre hacen los idiotas enamorados.

Tomo su celular y envió un mensaje:

"_**Esta noche el cisne cae"**_

Edward voló por la cuidad rumbo a su casa, finalmente estaba de vuelta y lo único que deseaba era ver a sus mujeres. No quiso decir nada a nadie, quería que fuera una sorpresa, en los últimos dos días había notado muy extraña a su mujer, su actitud cambio desde que una noche mientras hablaban su llamado se corto y solo al día siguiente pudieron nuevamente a comunicarse, algo en su tono cambio, pero cuando le pregunto dijo que no pasaba nada.

Entró velozmente y subió los escalones de dos en dos, todavía faltaban unas horas para que sus hijas se levantaran, así que paso por sus habitaciones y sin despertarlas dejo un beso en sus frentes.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y le extraño ver la luz que se colaba por la puerta, entró despacio y vio a Bella sentada en la cama, cuando levanto la mirada hacia él, los ojos de ella se abrieron. Edward se acerco hacia donde estaba y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? – El cuerpo de su mujer estaba en tensión y lo miró unos segundos hasta que le respondió.

- ¿Quiero el divorcio?...

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que les guste el capitulo está un poco disperso, pero prometo que en los próximos entenderán todo…..la historia de Victoria y James, además de las razones de Bella.<strong>

**Que tengan una linda semana y espero sus comentarios!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Aléjate de mí**

"_Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte..."_

Edward miro durante varios segundos a su mujer con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, por un instante su agarre disminuyo fuerza hasta que la observo detenidamente y comprendió que todo aquello era una broma, sin preguntarla los motivos o algo más, se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar o rechazarlo, la necesitaba y aun cuando estaba seguro que las palabras de su mujer eran una forma de mostrarla el enojo que sentía por los días de separación, una parte de él se quebró de solo pensar una vida donde ella no estuviera presente.

Bella se dejo llevar, sabia que tal vez esta seria la última vez que estuvieran juntos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar por aquel pensamiento, su vida sin Edward sería una tortura, pero la verdad no era una opción aun cuando ella no estaba del todo segura que había sucedido aquella noche, es mas tenia terror de descubrir lo sucedido por eso había elegido la salida fácil…alejarse y alejarlo.

Edward coloco los brazos de su mujer sobre su cabeza y bajo lentamente por su cuerpo hasta desanudar el cinturón de su bata, agradeció que bajo aquella tela no hubiese nada más, comprendió que ella acababa de salir de su baño, todo su cuerpo olía a vainilla y a su esencia tan particular que la hacia única en el mundo y en su vida. Se maravillo con sus pechos tan perfectos y los beso, jugo con ellos hasta que sus pezones estuvieron erectos y listos para más atención, se los llevo a los labios fascinándose con su textura. Nunca se cansaría de amarla y adorarla, su amor a veces parecía tener fuerza propia que lo arrastraba y le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en su Isabella.

Mientras sus labios ya habían encontrado su lugar, sus manos se dedicaron a recorrer muy lentamente el cuerpo de Bella dejando suaves caricias en el, él sabia perfectamente que aquello la enloquecía y pronto estaría tirando de sus cabellos para que su unión fuera perfecta.

Aun cuando llevaban días sin estar juntos y lo que mas deseaba era estar dentro de ella, quería excitarla con sus juegos preliminares, una sonrisa perversa enarco su rostro cuando imagino a su mujer rogándole, no seria un castigo tan malo luego de lo que ella acababa de hacerle o más bien pedirle, divorcio no era un palabra que pudiese siquiera existir entre ambos, se habían casado para toda la vida e incluso ese tiempo parecía tan corto para él.

Finalmente Edward llego al punto donde su mujer parecía necesitarlo, cuando sintió su humedad supo que ya estaba preparada para él. Dejo de lado por un momento sus pechos y bajo su cabeza al único lugar donde deseaba estar en ese momento, entre las piernas de ella y su entrada que le daba la bienvenida.

- Me alegra saber que me extrañaste – Bella apenas le contesto con un gemido, pues la lengua de Edward comenzó su trabajo – Deliciosa como siempre amor.

- Ed…Edward…te neces…Oh Dios – Ahora no solo su lengua ayudaba sino que uno de sus dedos penetro en su interior y jugaba con el botón del placer, cuando uno no fue suficiente, llevo dos dedos y la hizo gritar de éxtasis, estaba tan cerca que le dolía.

- Recuerda que no estamos solos – Le dijo el muy canalla tan cerca de su centro que el aliento que se coló por sus labios paso directamente a los suyos provocando una nueva oleada de sensaciones embriagantes.

- Deja de hablar y haz tu trabajo Cullen – Como Edward esperaba llevo sus dedos a su cabello y comenzó a guiarlo hasta que un grito le indico que sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe amor…no sabes cuanto – Subió hasta el cuerpo de Bella para abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

De un solo movimiento Edward quedo bajo su cuerpo y a su entera disposición, le quito la ropa que aun tenia puesta, primero la camisa cuyos botones volaron por los aires en distintas direcciones. Beso su pecho como si en eso se le fuera la vida, y dado que de alguna manera aquello era la despedida, su sensación era en sentido literal. Cuando llego al pantalón, lo acaricio primero por encina.

- Veo que alguien espera por mi – Le ronroneo Bella muy cerca de su oído.

- Solo por ti…para siempre – Por un momento aquellas palabras se sintieron como un balde de agua fría, pero decidió seguir adelante, pues si había sucedido lo que sospechaba necesitaba borrar cualquier huella de otro de su cuerpo.

Le quito su cinturón y luego con los labios desabrocho el pantalón para luego bajar el cierre ayudado de sus dientes. Edward solo se deleitaba con aquella visión, amaba el lado lujuriosa de su mujer y sobre todo el hecho de vivirlo intensamente a su lado. Él era arcilla en sus manos a la hora que ella tomaba el mando.

Finalmente solo una pieza de tela separaba sus cuerpos, como estaba excitado y casi no podía con la ansiedad fue él mismo quien se quito el bóxer. Bella lo observaba entre divertida y anhelante al verlo tan dispuesto para ella.

- Creo que alguien esta impaciente – Se subió a horcajadas sobre él y tomo su miembro entre sus manos para ubicarlo en su entrada, luego de un solo y certero movimiento lo sintió entrar en ella de la manera perfecta que siempre lo hacia.

- PERFECTA – grito Edward mientras era montado por su mujer y era ella quien marcaba el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Al principio fue lento, quería recordar esta noche, Edward acariciaba su cuerpo y enredaba sus manos en su cabello, para luego bajar su cabeza y besarla, sus lenguas también tenían su propio ritmo y no dejaban de jugar en la boca del otro. De un momento a otro sus movimientos se aceleraron y dejaron de ser acompasados para dar paso a un lado más salvaje donde la ultima penetración fue tan profunda que ninguno pudo controlar el grito que escapo de sus labios.

Edward despertó como si acabara de bajar del paraíso. De inmediato extraño el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Isabella y la busco, pero el lado de su cama estaba vació. Lo más probable es que estuviera con las niñas preparándolas para el colegio.

Admiraba a su mujer después de lo poco que durmieron, pues en la madrugada ambos despertaron con ganas de más, apenas y habían dormido unas horas. Y aun así ya estaba preparando todo para un nuevo día. Planeo pasar todo el día junto a ella y sus hijas, llamaría a la oficina para decir que no iría a trabajar, era lo menos que le debían después de separarlo de su familia, si sonaba un tanto dramático, pero por hoy lo sería.

Miro el reloj de su mesita de noche y no podía creer la hora que ahí había, se levanto de un salto hasta encontrar su celular para cerciorarse y en efecto eran las 11 de la mañana, había dormido mucho mas tiempo del que esperaba y Bella no quiso despertarlo.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, después de tapar un poco su desnudez no quería a la encargada de la limpieza escandalizada, busco a Bella por todas partes, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, preocupado la llamo a su teléfono, luego del segundo repique contesto.

- ¿Dónde estas?

- Ocupada – Fue la escueta respuesta de Bella, además su tono de voz le indico que algo no iba bien.

- Te pregunte donde, no como estas – No pudo evitar el tono de reclamo que había en su voz.

- Déjame en paz, Cullen – Y sin darle opción a replicar corto la llamada.

Como llevado por un impulso irracional Edward corrió nuevamente al piso superior y se dirigió directamente hasta su cuarto y abrió de par en par las puertas del guardarropa de su mujer, un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios cuando vio que toda su ropa estaba ahí, aunque si poder entender muy bien el porque de su reacción aquel detalle lo ayudo a sentirse mejor, pese a que no lograba entender en absoluto la actitud de Bella.

Isabella estaba en una cafetería cercana a la oficina decidió quedarse ahí después de dejar a sus hijas en el colegio aquella mañana. Fue una dura batalla con ellas él que no despertaran a Edward, pero lo que menos quería era verlo, en especial teniendo la cabeza tan revuelta como la tenia en esos momentos.

Forzó todo lo que creyó posible su mente para recordar los detalles de aquella maldita noche que cambio su vida, lo último que recordaba con total claridad era que había hablado con Edward, lo demás eran recuerdos rodeados de oscuridad, eran algo así como una película filmada en el Londres del Siglo XIX rodeada de niebla, pero a pesar de eso tenia una prueba que aquella noche algo horrible habia sucedido, rebusco en su bolso hasta dar con aquel trozo de papel tan pequeño e insignificante en muchos aspectos, pero tan potente como un arma, releyó nuevamente la frase ahí estampada, no era necesario pues ya la sabia de memoria... "_Gracias por una increíble noche, Isabella por siempre tuyo"._

Necesitaba recordar todo, pero tanto como lo anhelaba lo temía, pues si todo lo que ella creía era cierto nunca podría volver a ver a la cara a Edward por eso su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Edward decidió que lo mejor era no empezar a buscar como un loco a Bella, ella volvería con sus hijas y finalmente hablarían, luego saldrían todos juntos a celebrar su reencuentro. Llamo al lugar preferido de su familia e hizo las reservaciones, luego encargo flores para su mujer y dejo en los cuartos de sus pequeñas los regalos que les había traído del viaje.

Salio de su despacho cuando vio que finalmente las mujeres de su vida llegaban a casa, se acelero para llegar a la puerta y recibirlas con los brazos abiertos. Como era de suponer Lizzie y Nessie se abalanzaron sobre él, llenándolo de besos y abrazos, hablando al mismo tiempo y tratando de captar su atención. Las llevo cargando a ambas hasta la casa, hasta que las dejo al pie de la escalera y le digo unas palabras mágicas.

- Corran a sus cuartos – Sabia que con eso tendría unos momentos a solas con su mujer, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano – Tenemos que hablar.

- Si tenemos que hacerlos – Algo había en la mirada de Bella que hizo que Edward sintiera un dolor en el corazón, se veía tan triste que se prometió que haria lo imposible para quitarle esa mirada a su mujer.

Se dirigieron al despacho, antes de que siquiera empezara a hablar ella le entrego un sobre, sin decir palabras lo abrió y casi cae al suelo de la impresión.

- ¿Qué rayos significa esto?

- Creo que es sumamente claro. Te lo dije anoche Edward quiero el divorcio.

- Pensé que era una broma, que estabas enojada conmigo, además creí que todo estaba bien después de la agitada noche que tuvimos – Se acerco a ella, pero Bella lo rechazo.

- Pues te equivocaste.

- Crees que simplemente firmare y asunto solucionado – Edward la miro con rabia – Crees que para mi es tan poco importante nuestra familia como para que no luche por ella, que mi amor por ti se puede acabar. Estas muy equivocaba Isabella si crees que pienso dejarte ir sin más – Lanzo por lo aires los papeles.

- Tienes que hacerlo – Bella comenzó a llorar angustiada por la situación.

- ¿Por qué? Amor dime que sucede – Intento abrazarla pero nuevamente lo rechazo.

- Por que te fui infiel Edward por eso…

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la tardanza, pero la vida se complica bastante sin tener un PC todo el día!<strong>

**Se que esta un poco confuso todo, pero ya el próximo capitulo todo se ira aclarando …Como siempre MILES DE GRACIAS por sus comentarios!**

**Besos y que tengan un excelente día**

**Lulu XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

_Sin ti_

"_Ante mi soledad_

_En el atardecer_

_Tu lejano recuerdo me viene a buscar._

_Que callada quietud_

_Que tristeza sin fin…"_

_3 meses después_

Bella aún no podía creer que lo construido durante años, podía acabarse en tan solo noventas días, si alguien le hubiese dicho que en tan breve lapso de tiempo, toda su vida cambiaría, hubiese reído en su cara.

Ella lo tenía todo… un hombre que la amaba, unas hijas maravillosas, un empleo que la hacia sentir satisfecha y feliz, tenía una vida y ahora no tenía nada. Había traicionada el hombre que juro amar, apenas y podía ver a la cara a sus pequeña hijas y su trabajo que siempre fue producto de orgullo era ahora una tortura.

Tenía que ver diariamente a Edward, llorar en silencio por su pérdida y evitar las preguntas que una y otra vez le hacia su padre acerca de los motivos de su separación. Era una carga demasiado pesada para sus hombros y además debía añadir el hecho de tratar de buscar la verdad, aún no podía recordar aquel maldito día, era como si simplemente esas horas nunca existieron en su vida.

- ¿Y si nunca existieron Isabella? – Le pregunto muy seriamente la psicóloga a la que había comenzado a asistir.

- Existieron – Fue su escueta respuesta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Isabella aun no había sido capaz de decirle a nadie como lo sabía, pero era necesario que alguien lo supiera, de otra manera enloquecería y eso era exactamente lo que quería evitar.

- Por que hace unas semanas me llegaron estas…fotografías.

Les extendió sobre el escritorio el set de fotos, donde ella estaba desnuda sobre su cama, las imágenes fueron tomadas desde distintos ángulos, como una forma de demostrarle que no estaban trucadas, pues además de aparecer ella, distintas cosas de su habitación estaban ahí. Eso unido al mensaje que habían dejado esa misma noche, solo le dejaba una cosa clara…era una mujer infiel.

- Isabella no has pensado en denunciar lo que ocurrió.

- No entiendo – Miro a la Dra. Berns como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

- No recuerdas absolutamente nada de esa noche, pero las diversas pistas dan a entender que tuviste un encuentro sexual con un desconocido y al parecer dicho encuentro no fue consentido por tu parte. Isabella mírame – vio como ella trataba de desviar su mirada – pudiste ser abusada.

- No – Negó con la cabeza – Fui a un especialista y no hay rastros de haber sido…violentada o algo similar.

La doctora la miro por un instante y luego hablo, sabía que tal vez estaba cruzando una línea, pero simplemente la desesperación de aquella mujer, la hacían querer ayudarla y las últimas sesiones no habían logrado sacar nada en limpio.

- Creo, honestamente, que esto parece ser un montaje. Alguien te está haciendo creer algo que no es real.

- Pero…- No sabía que responder.

- Al menos piénsalo y además pienso que debes ser honesta con Edward, él merece saber porque lo dejas.

- No puedo, lo amo demasiado como para poder verlo a los ojos y explicarle todo, darle detalles, romperlo aún mas de lo ya lo he hecho…no puedo hacerlo – Lagrimas y más lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Lloro hasta que sintió que no tenía más energía para seguir haciéndolo.

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con aparecer al recordar aquella sesión. Después de eso solo había ido una vez más, sabía que lo hacía por cobardía, por no querer encarar el problema y tampoco a Edward.

Sacudió su cabeza, aquello ya no importaba, hoy en la tarde todo acabaría, firmarían el divorcio y cada uno seguiría su propio camino, solo los uniría sus hijas y lo recuerdos de una vida maravillosa. Una vida que tenía que aprender a vivir sin él, cada vez que lo pensaba su corazón se rompía un poco más.

Se levanto y observo el paisaje por última vez, había decidido que junto con firmar el divorcio, también se iría de su oficina, a fin de cuentas era Edward una pieza imprescindible en aquel lugar, ella no.

Miro de punta a cabo su oficina, camino por ella, despidiéndose de cada lugar y recordando cada espacio. Cuantos de esos lugares habían sido testigos silenciosos de su amor y pasión por su marido, esa también era una de las razones para marcharse, todos los lugares le recordaban su historia.

- Sra. Cullen – La voz de su secretaria lo volvió a la realidad, secó una lágrima y dio una inspiración, para luego enfrentarla.

- ¿Si?

- Ya son las cuatro de la tarde.

- Gracias – Tomo la chaqueta de su respaldo y su cartera, para luego salir de su oficina.

Estaba por marcharse cuando se volvió y se acercó al escritorio de su secretaria, quien la miro con asombro.

- Gracias por todo.

No espero que le respondiera algo y se dirigió a los elevadores. Abajo la esperaría un auto, que la llevaría al juzgado.

James/Riley estaba sonriendo cuando entró a la oficina de Victoria. Se miraron fijamente y solo atinaron a mantener sus sonrisas.

- Ya ambos salieron – Le dijo Riley mientras se acercaba para besarla.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo….vámonos.

Edward estaba en las afueras del juzgado, escondido, esperando por Isabella, tenia que verla antes de entrar, no tenia esperanza de poder hablarle, pero al menos contemplarla desde lejos le entregaba un pequeño soplo de vida.

Nunca en su vida había sufrido tanto como en esos últimos meses, apenas Bella le dio los papeles del divorcio y le dijo que le había sido infiel, no hubo nada más que hablar, aunque por su parte insistió varias veces en hacerlo. Le lanzó aquella bomba y luego huyó, siguieron solo en un mínimo contacto por sus hijas, que aún parecían no entender del todo su separación, bueno honestamente el tampoco.

Vio un auto detenerse y luego a Isabella bajándose de él ayudado por el chofer, sintió celos de aquel servicial toque, pues él llevaba meses sin sentir su piel y estaba enloqueciendo, y un hombre a punto de la locura podía llegar a hacer cosas sin sentido.

Sonrió, la primera sonrisa genuina en meses, pues una idea se estaba gestando en su mente y pensaba llevarla a cabo sin importar las consecuencias. La miro una vez y entró al lugar, ese día nada acabaría entre ellos, nada.

Mientras tanto en un elegante departamento en las afueras de la ciudad una joven pareja celebraba una ocasión muy especial para ambos.

- Por Isabella y Edward que sean todo lo infelices que se merecen – Alzo la copa y de un solo trago bebió todo el contenido.

Victoria no podía ocultar que estaba de excelente humor aquel día, más bien llevaba semanas en un estado de absoluta felicidad, al ver como cada día su venganza se materializaba de la forma exacta en que siempre soñó.

- Por ti mi amado James – Se sirvió otra copa, mientras su acompañante no estaba tan contento al oír aquel nombre que delante de todos era el suyo propio, pero que en los labios de la pelirroja era un recuerdo constante que no era a él a quien ella añoraba, al parecer noto su molestia por que se acercó coquetamente hasta el lugar donde Riley estaba sentado – No te molestes amor, sabes que contigo es con quien disfruto este triunfo.

- Solo porque él esta muerto – La expresión de Victoria cambio de inmediato, pero decidió que no se dejaría llevar por la pena, hoy era un día para celebrar.

- Las personas mueren cuando las olvidamos – Tomo un sorbo de su bebida – Yo no lo he hecho y ahora ellos lo están pagando – Un risa siniestra escapo de sus labios al recordar como Edward y Bella estaba ahora sumidos en el dolor, dolor del que ella misma fue prisionera durante tantos años.

- La duda puede ser un arma muy poderosa – Reflexiono Riley mientras observaba con especial atención el líquido dorado de su copa.

- Una duda puede más que una certeza cariño – Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

- Que sabia eres amor – Beso su cuello.

- No sabes cuanto – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y dejo un pequeño beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos – Ahora quiero que me cuentes como sucedió todo.

- ¿Nuevamente? – Victoria asintió enérgicamente – Te lo he contado mil veces.

- Una vez más – Hizo un puchero totalmente provocativo.

- Este bien – Y así Riley le contó nuevamente a Victoria los detalles de la noche que cambio la vida de Los Cullen/Swan para siempre.

Lo que ella nunca sabría es que la historia que tantas veces le había contado a lo largo de esa semana era mentira, él nunca se acostó con Bella, ni mucho menos llegó a forzarla, tal vez era un ser despreciable, pero la violación no era parte de sus crímenes.

_Lo que realmente hizo aquella noche fue dejar inconsciente a Isabella y espero un par de horas para llevarla hasta su casa. Rebusco en su bolso las llaves y entró al hogar de los Cullen-Swan como rezaba el buzón de la entrada. Subió con ella entre sus brazos la escalera, todo estaba sumido en la más completa oscuridad, lo más probable es que todos durmieran ya, así que sigilosamente busco su cuarto del matrimonio. Una vez que lo encontró, la dejo allí tumbada, realmente era una mujer hermosa y no pudo evitar pensar por un momento lo que se sentiría estar con alguien como ella, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado, no parecía en absoluto una buena idea. Debería haberla dado algún estimulante, para pasar un buen rato, pero decidió dormirla, lo que había sido una soberana estupidez, de su parte._

_Luego llamó a la muchacha que había contratado unos horas antes, se llamaba Bree o algo así, le dio las indicaciones y espero hasta que llegara. Una vez que lo hizo le explico que debía hacer, tenía que desnudarla y luego fotografiarla. Le pago una gran suma para evitar que abriera la boca y le dejó muy claro que si llegaba a contárselo a alguien su insignificante vida estaría en peligro. Después de la advertencia se marchó y espero a la muchacha en su coche, para pagarle y que esta le diera la cámara con las fotos._

- Y así fue amor como hice caer a la princesa Swan de Cullen – Así Riley dio por finalizada su falsa historia.

Era el turno de Isabella de firmar los papeles, Edward ya lo había hecho y de inmediato había abandonado el lugar. Una parte de ella se sintió aliviada, pero otra lloraba por no poder verlo unos minutos más.

Tomo la pluma que descansaba encima de los papeles y estaba a punto de dar el último paso para terminar todo, cuando vio que el lugar donde tenía que estar la firma de su marido había escrito una palabra _"nunca". _La miro durante unos minutos más, hasta que su abogado de aclaró la garganta y le pregunto que sucedía.

- Sucede esto – Y le mostro los papeles.

- ¿Qué? Es esa la firma del Sr. Cullen.

- Es acaso idiota, por que mi marido firmaría con una palabra como esa.

- Este país es libre, por lo tanto pueden elegir la forma que más le acomode para dejar su rubrica.

Quiso chillar de frustración, era su abogado, esperaba que al menos tuviera una solución y no que le diera una clase de derechos. Estuvo tentada a lanzarle los papeles por la cabeza, para ver si así lograba borrar de sus labios aquella sonrisa estúpida, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, se levantó y trato de ver si Edward aún se encontraba en alguna parte.

Miro por los pasillos del lugar, pero no había rastros de él, pensó en llamarlo, mas con lo furiosa que estaba eso no parecía una buena idea. Decidió que lo mejor era salir a tomar un poco de aire o mejor aún marcharse de aquel lugar.

Tomo aire y comenzó a bajar los escalones del lugar, cuando levantó su vista vio a Edward recargado en su auto, al parecer la estaba esperando, pues sonreía y no dejaba de mirarla. La furia se apodero de ella y fue directo a golpearlo.

- ¿Qué rayos se significa esto?

- Unos papeles – No dejaba de sonreír.

- Maldita sea, sabes que lo único que deseo es el divorcio.

- Dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Escúchame Isabella Cullen, tú eres mi mujer y tal como deje en claro NUNCA me voy a divorciar de ti,

- Pero, yo te fui infiel….- Su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

- No lo creo – Se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos – y ahora tú y yo nos vamos.

No le permitió decir nada más, la beso apasionadamente y la llevó hasta su auto. Ya no permitiría más silencios, arreglarían todo sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo puedo decir MIL DISCULPAS por la demora, pero primero me quede sin pc y luego sin mucha inspiración, pero como el Ave Fénix he vuelto!<strong>

**Gracias por todos los comentarios que me llegaron a lo largo de estos meses, preguntándome si la historia seguiría….y bueno si seguirá!**

**Espero que me den sus comentarios y ya pronto sabrán los planes de Edward!**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Recuerdos**

"Desde mis recuerdos a tus recuerdos  
>De los días pasados, donde nuestros corazones tenía todo para dar<br>Desde mis recuerdos a tus recuerdos  
>Con los sueños que has dejado atrás<br>Voy a seguirle dando vueltas en mi mente…

Y ahora que la soledad ha llegado a tomar tu lugar  
>yo solo cierro mis ojos y veo tu cara…"<p>

Bella estaba estática mientras Edward la besaba, sabía que si sucumbía ahora ya no podría dejarlo nunca y ella simplemente no podía estar a su lado si era incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

- No te resistas, Isabella, ambos sabemos que me amas tanto como yo.

- Maldito engreído – Trato de apartarse de su toque y golpearlo, pero él fue más rápido y alcanzó sus manos. Las aprisiono tras su espalda y la beso nuevamente.

- No importa lo que tu boca diga, es tú cuerpo él que habla por ti. Ahora – Abrió la puerta del auto – súbete.

- No lo hare.

- Tienes dos opciones, amor mío. Lo haces por tus propios medios o aceptas mi ayuda. Lo único seguro es tú y yo nos iremos en el auto.

Bella no respondió solo se subió y antes que él le ayudara, cerró la puerta con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. A los pocos segundos Edward subió también y comenzó a conducir.

Estuvieron durante varios minutos en silencio hasta que este se hizo insoportable. Fue Bella la que hablo primero.

- Quiero el divorcio.

Espero unos minutos por la respuesta de Edward que no llegaba, estuvo tentada de golpearlo o algo para saber si la había oído. Él solo tenía la vista al frente, ni siquiera se había volteado a verla durante todo el viaje.

- Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, lo único que deseo es el divorcio.

- No – Movió su cabeza negando – Eso no es lo que tú quieres.

Finalmente Edward parecía tener ganas de hablar, la miro sonriendo, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

- Edward, que sentido tiene todo esto.

- Me acercó mas a ti tras cada amanecer a la cita de tú amor nunca faltare.

- Estas loco – Soltó un bufido de frustración.

- Dicen que la locura es una buena justificación.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- Creo que los automóviles siempre me han sido útiles para hacerte entrar en razón.

- Edward….

- Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Estabas tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo, hermosa y deseable, te tome entre mis brazos y no me rechazaste, desde ese momento lo supe…serias mía a cualquier precio.

- Si mal no recuerdo después de confesarme tu amor planeaste dejarme.

- Nunca, solo quise hacerte entrar en razón.

- Déjame ir, esto no tiene sentido.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Isabella. Se sentía tan débil y angustiada, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguir resistiéndose a él, a sus palabras y sus recuerdos.

- No puedo dejarte Bella, es que acaso no lo sabes, te amo, eres parte mi alma, de mi corazón, sin ti me siento incompleto y eres mi energía vital, la fuerza que me ayuda a seguir adelante.

- ¿Y las niñas?

- Ellas son la alegría de mi vida, lo mejor de ti y de mi esta en ellas. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que me supe que estabas embarazada, nunca sentí un terror mayor al verte desmayada entre mis brazos y luego como siempre, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Edward tomó la mano que descansaba sobre el regazo de Bella y se la llevo a los labios, con ese simple gesto le trasmitió todo el amor que sentía.

- Edward, yo te fue infiel – Su voz apenas sonó como un susurro.

- Si, pero si llegaste a serme infiel es por que yo también cometí errores, yo también te falle, amor.

- No me fallaste, yo fui….yo y solo yo soy la culpable.

Paro el auto frente a una pequeña cabaña, bajo de este y abrió la puerta extendiendo su mano hacia su mujer, la ayudo a bajar y la tomo entre sus brazos.

- Tres meses….tres dolorosos y angustiantes meses – Enterró la nariz en su cabello e inhalo su aromo tan único. Camino con ella hasta la puerta y con cuidado la abrió.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Necesitamos hablar y creo que este es el mejor lugar.

- Pero…

- Alice se hará cargo de las niñas.

Con mucho cuidado la bajo hasta el suelo y con sus manos unidas la guio hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea, una vez que la dejo ahí, se separo unos momentos para poner algunos leños y encenderla.

Volvió junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, que en ese momento estaba bañado por las lagrimas con su dedo limpió una a una, para luego acercarse aun más y capturar sus labios en un suave y delicado beso, que hizo que Bella se rompiera por completo.

- Te amo tanto Edward que simplemente no sé como voy a poder vivir sin ti.

Unieron sus frentes, acariciando sus rostros y entremezclando sus alientos.

- No tienes que hacerlo, soy tuyo Bella y debemos solucionar esto juntos. Porque es obvio que no sabemos vivir el uno sin el otro…Te amo….te amo….te amo y nunca me cansare de decirlo.

En un rápido movimiento Bella se subió a horcajadas sobre Edward, llevo sus manos a su cuello para acercarlo más y besarlo apasionadamente, sus dedos se perdieron en su cabello y su lengua probaba el sabor de sus besos. Se sentía completa al tenerlo así y sobre todo al sentirlo así, tan lista para ella.

Las manos de Edward no se quedaron quietas y fueron a acariciar el trasero de su mujer con la intención de acercarla más a su cuerpo, como tratando de fundirse en uno solo y así asegurarse que nunca más la perdería. Que siempre estarían unidos.

Se separaron solo unos segundos para continuar besándose, trataban de alguna manera de recuperar el tiempo perdido, poco a poco todo fue subiendo de tono, en un momento Bella estaba sentada y al siguiente Edward la tenía bajo su cuerpo en el sofá.

- Eres preciosa y te necesito tanto.

- Oh Edward…por favor.

- Por favor ¿que?

Su mano vagaba por todo el cuerpo de su mujer, hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a subir lentamente por sus muslos, agradeció que llevara falda, pues le daba un mejor acceso a su piel. Comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro, llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios y luego bajando un poco más por su garganta, para después emprender nuevamente el mismo camino, pero sin tocar sus labios, que a esa altura ya estaban hinchados por tantos besos.

Su mano llego hasta el inicio de su sexo y aparto la tela que lo separaba de su piel. Tentativamente introdujo un dedo y sintió como ella se tensaba. Comenzó su juego entrando y saliendo, primero con la ayuda de un dedo, luego fueron dos.

- Estas preparada, amor mío. Dime ¿quieres hacer esto?

- Si…es lo único que deseo.

- Tus deseos, entonces son ordenes para mí.

Se apartó un momento para quitarse sus pantalones y zapatos. Bella hacia los mismo con su ropa y cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos, Edward extendió su mano a su mujer en una clara invitación y bajo sus cuerpos hasta la mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea.

- Te amo y nunca te iras de mi lado

Subió las manos de su mujer sobre la cabeza y la penetro con fuerza. Se quedó ahí durante unos momentos, disfrutando del estar nuevamente así con su mujer, bajo su mirada para ver como Bella tenia los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio, se veía tan hermosa, que Edward no pudo evitar sacar su labio de entre sus dientes y besarla apasionadamente, mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir de ella, primero lentamente, hasta que ninguno pudo seguir soportando ese ritmo y fue aumentando en intensidad.

Llevo sus labios a sus pechos y jugo con ellos hasta que sintió como las paredes de su mujer se tensaban alrededor de su miembro y gritaba de placer, poco segundos después él se unió a sus gritos y se desplomaron en la alfombra. De un solo movimiento Edward dejó a Bella sobre su pecho.

- Pensé que volver a tenerte así entre mis brazos era imposible.

- Edward – Se acercó aún más al calor de su pecho y descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Tenemos que hablar….quiero que me cuentes todo.

- No puedo, yo….no quiero hacerte daño.

- Amor tenemos que hablar, por favor.

Acerco sus cuerpos al calor de la chimenea y rodeo a su mujer con sus brazos, dejó que su espalda descansara en su pecho y espero para que comenzara a hablar.

- Fue una noche que estabas de viaje, acabábamos de hablar y….- calló unos segundos – estaba en casa y de un momento a otro la luz se fue. Trate de ver que pasaba, pero luego sentí a alguien tras de mí, pensé que eras tú así que le seguí el juego cuando cubrió mis ojos, luego me dio algo de beber, con el tacto pude notar que era una copa la que dejo en mis labios. Despues de tomar lo que supuse era vino blanco. Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos, algo despertó mis sentidos y encendió mis alertas, no eras tú, podría reconocer tu toque en cualquier lugar y momento – Dio un largo suspiro – No sé con exactitud que fue lo siguiente que paso, pero si que me sentía totalmente mareada y que alguien me llevó hasta nuestra cama. No sé que vino después, solo sé que amanecí desnuda en nuestra cama y en la mesa de noche una nota agradeciendo la maravillosa noche.

Se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Edward con fuerza, solo su terapeuta sabía toda la historia y a pesar que muchas veces le recomendó que fuera honesta con su marido y se la contara, nunca pensó que tendría la fuerza para hacerlo.

Levantó su mirada hasta los ojos de él y pudo ver como todo el color del rostro de Edward parecía haber sido drenado, estaba más blanco que un papel y su facciones estaban alteradas por la furia, hizo más fuerte el agarre de su mujer, como una forma de calmar los pensamientos que estaban llenando su menta.

- Di algo, por favor.

Estaba angustiada de verlo así, su hermoso rostro una mascara de furia y dolor. Se arrepintió al instante de haberle dicho todo.

- Isabella – su voz era seria – Tratas de decirme que en todo este tiempo en que decías haberme sido infiel, en verdad fuiste abusada por un desconocido.

Bella lanzó un gemido de horror, por la línea de pensamientos que estaba siguiendo Edward.

- Yo…no fue así, Edward yo….no fue así.

- Alguien entró a nuestra casa, te desnudo y luego te…forzó.

- No hubo fuerza, Edward.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Visite a un doctor después de leer la nota y despertar al día siguiente.

- ¿Doctor? Dios, Bella por favor explícamelo.

- Al despertar y ver que estaba desnuda y aquella nota tan horrible, decidí ir al medico y pedirle que me realizara exámenes para descartar cualquier abuso, solo encontró en mi examen de sangre unos tranquilizantes.

Edward no pudo controlar más su furia y exploto. Se levanto de un salto y sin importarle su desnudez camino como león enjaulado por el lugar.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Tenia miedo – Bella se llevo los manos a su cuerpo como tratando de cubrirse.

- ¿Miedo? De que.

- De tú reacción, de no saber que decirte, no sé Edward estaba presa del pánico.

Se acercó una vez mas a ella y la abrazo.

- Perdóname mi amor, por no estar contigo. Por no ser el hombre que mereces a tu lado.

- Eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, tú y las niñas son mi fuerza. Perdóname por querer alejarte de mí.

- Oh Sra. Cullen nunca mas vuelva a pensar algo tan horrible como dejarme.

- Lo prometo – Dejo un suave beso en su pecho donde su corazón latía con fuerza.

- Y ahora vamos a buscar a ese hijo de puta hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario y va a pagar por estos tres meses de sufrimiento y agonía. Si te puso siquiera un dedo encima lo mato, de la manera más dolorosa que encuentre y luego será comida para peces

- No, ni sueñes en convertirte en una criminal, Edward.

- Te hizo daño.

- Mas daño me haría ver que has cubierto tus manos con sangre, piensa en mí, en Nessie y Lizzie, por favor.

- No lo matare, pero si lo buscaremos, esto no puede quedarse así.

- Esta bien.

- Ahora que hemos aclarado todo, creo que tenemos una tarea pendiente.

- ¿Tarea pendiente?

- Fueron tres meses Sra. Cullen….tres meses.

La cargo al estilo novia y la llevó a la habitación, donde una cama los esperaba.

Después de hacer el amor, Edward acariciaba dulce y perezosamente la piel de su mujer, dejando un camino de caricias, mientras Bella se dejaba consentir. Estaba tan comoda a su lado, sintiendo su calor.

Cuando la mano de su marido paro unos momentos sobre su vientre. Ella levanto su mirada y buscó la de él.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cuándo planeas decirme que estas embarazada?

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre GRACIAS por los comentarios, les cuento que a la historia le quedan muy pocos capis, como mucho tres!<strong>

**Besos y FELIZ DÍA DEL LIBRO!**

**Lulu Xd**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo**** 11**

**Contigo**

"… _Contigo la noche es más cálida_

_Mi corazón canta una canción de amor_

_Contigo siento que he renacido_

_He renacido como el Rey del Amor…"_

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si no logrará entender el significado de las palabras que Edward acababa de pronunciar.

- Yo no….no… ¿cómo?

- Amor, tranquilízate.

- Edward… - Se enderezo de golpe – Si fuera cierto, si lo fuera, tal vez… - No pudo seguir hablando, en cambio se llevó las manos hacia su rostro para cubrírselo con ellas.

Durante unos segundos Edward no logro entender que era lo que sucedía con su mujer, hasta que el entendimiento llegó a él con la fuerza de un rayo que todo lo ilumina y por un momento quiso tener la capacidad de golpearse a si mismo y causarse mucho daño.

- Amor mío – Rodea a Bella con sus brazos con fuerza – Escúchame – ella no dice nada, pero no mira con atención – Este bebe es nuestro.

- Pero…- Tapo sus labios con un beso.

- Sin importar nada…- Sus verdes ojos se perdieron en su mirada chocolate en un dialogo sin palabras –Nuestro, tuyo y mio. Será tan querido, esperado y amado como sus hermanas, además tendrá a la mejor madre del mundo…a ti.

- Y al mejor padre que un niño puede tener – Esconde su rostro en el cuello de Edward – Te amo tanto – Susurro contra su piel.

- Te amo como no tienes una idea Isabella y si alguna vez vuelves a tener una idea tan idiota como querer abandonarme, te juro que te encierro en una torre y nunca más te dejó ir de mi lado.

Bella asiente feliz, por fin se siente en paz, incluso más ligera, como si aquel enorme peso que sintió durante los últimos meses se fuera desvaneciendo minuto a minuto. Los brazos de su marido la rodean con más fuerza y sus labios se pierden en su cabello.

Aun cuando se siente en el cielo, hay algo que le está dando vueltas.

- Edward.

- Dime amor.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy embarazada?

- Sencillo – Lo mira fijamente como sonríe muy pagado de si mismo – Yo conozco tú cuerpo de memoria, cada rincón – Bajo una de sus manos y acarició sus piernas – cada lugar de el – fue subiendo hasta sus muslos – cada cambio – llegó hasta su vientre y descansó ahí su mano – y sé que una nueva vida se está formando aquí, Bella.

Dejo a su mujer recostada en la cama, mientras él se ponía sobre ella, dejando descansar todo su peso en sus brazos. Necesitaba mirarla, saber que era verdad que Bella estaba con él, que no iría a ninguna parte y que aquellos terribles meses quedaban en el olvido.

Isabella suspiró por los suaves toques de Edward, aunque aun no creía del todo que estuviera embarazada, pues suponía que ella debía de saberlo ¿no? era su cuerpo, además en su primer embarazo lo supo casi de inmediato, sin embargo en aquella época todo era distinto, recién llevaban un año de matrimonio y todo parecía un cuento de hadas. Ahora y hasta hace apenas unas horas atrás todo parecía ser la peor de sus pesadillas, pero todo estaba cambiando de la mejor manera que pudiera imaginarse.

Cuando sintió como las manos de su marido iban intensificando las caricias en su cuerpo, decidió que era el momento de parar, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sucumbir, pero había otras cosas que debía de hablar y también debían ir al trabajo, saber de sus hijas, en fin demasiadas cosas para dejarse llevar ahora.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Edward de inmediato noto que algo había cambiado.

- Debemos marcharnos – Aunque trató de sonar segura su voz era más bien un suspiro.

- No, no debemos.

La mano de él descansaba en uno de sus pechos, lo acariciaba por momentos suaves y otros un poco más duro, hasta que sintió como ella se arqueaba.

- Debemos trabajar Cullen.

- Que otros se encarguen, nos merecemos un día de descanso. Estos últimos meses han sido un asco.

Sus labios ahora estaban muy cerca de su cuello, dejando pequeños besos, mientras su nariz inhalaba su tan amado aroma.

- Lo sé – Acaricio su cabello y trato de levantar su rostro para que la mirara – Pero debemos irnos, recuerda que ayer desparecimos y – Edward le robo un beso – nuestras hijas.

Uso el único argumento que haría que él reaccionara y retrocediera. De inmediato logro tener toda su atención, aunque las caricias no cesaron, sino que solo se hicieron más suaves.

- Nuestras hijas, que alegría saber que volveré a tenerlas junto a mí.

- Perdóname – Sin poder contenerse los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas – Por culpa de mis miedos, hice infelices a mis hijas y a ti, los separé, Edward, amor, perdóname.

- Calma – Acaricia su frente con los labios – Calma, amor todo esta bien ahora – Intentó responderle, pero él se lo impidió uniendo sus labios – Ahora todo está bien.

- No todo.

Edward la miró con extrañeza.

- Todavía no sabemos quien envió aquellas fotos, no podré estar tranquila hasta que todo esté solucionado, necesito saberlo.

El rostro de su marido se llena de odio, se levanta de golpe, tratándose de contener, quiere golpear algo, de preferencia el rostro de aquel malnacido que ha hecho de su vida un infierno. Inhala y exhala con dificultad, necesita calmarse, en este momento tiene que ser un pilar para Bella y ayudarle en su búsqueda, logra tranquilizarse, al menos lo necesario para hablarle.

- Tengo un plan.

.

.

.

Un nuevo y maravilloso día se abría por delante, todo era distinto, el aire, la tierra, incluso aquellos paisajes que una y otra vez había visto en los últimos meses, le parecían más bellos. Ella sabía la razón de su alegría, la caída de su enemigo, Isabella Swan había sido durante muchos años una sombra en su vida, una sombra que nunca le permitió ser feliz, tal vez nunca lo sería, pero ahora ella tampoco, le había quitado algo que amaba y eso era solo el principio.

Llego a su oficina sonriendo, saludo a todos, a muchos de ellos los había ignorada durante meses, pero hoy todo era distinto, todo. Cuando estuve dentro, rebuscó en su bolso y encontró una cadenita que tenía en el final un dije en forma de sol, se lo llevo a los labios y mientras se sentaba recordó a James.

_- James – Gritó su nombre desde el pasillo de su casa._

_-Aquí abajo._

_Estaba en el sótano acabando una nueva pintura, como siempre sus retratos tenían a una sola protagonista y no era ella._

_Cuando llegó a su lado, ni siquiera la saludo, solo limpió sus manos y dejo al descubierto su nuevo trabajo, se lo indico con sus manos, como si fuera el premio de algún importante concurso._

_- ¿Qué te parece?_

_Victoria se quedó allí observándolo, hizo su mejor intento de tragarse su decepción, pensó que luego de tanto tiempo tendría que estar acostumbrada a aquello, nunca sería ella su fuente de inspiración._

_James no espero por una respuesta, realmente nunca lo hacía y como era ya su costumbre comenzó a desvariar._

_- Cuando Isabella, sea mi novia le mostraré mi colección y así sabrá cuanto la amo. Tengo todo planeado, pienso confesarle mi amor durante el baile de primavera, cuando estemos juntos en la pista, se lo diré todo, le regale una cadenita que perteneció a mi abuela, tiene un sol, es perfecta, por que es lo que ella significa para mí, un sol que todo lo ilumina… Crees que me acepte – Ella hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumana para no llorar – Dime Vic ¿lo crees? _

_- No….no lo sé, James – Su voz apenas era más alta que un murmullo._

_- ¿Qué te sucede? – Se le quedo mirando fijamente – Oh pequeña – Se acercó y la estrecho entre sus brazos – Prometo que siempre seremos amigos._

_Nunca una promesa le pareció tan vacía y dolorosa, no quería ser su amiga, quería ser su sol, su mundo, su musa inspiradora, su todo. Trato de juntar valor y confesarle lo que sentía._

_- James, yo…- No pudo seguir hablando, él parecía ansioso y ella era una cobarde._

_- ¿Tú que?_

_- Siempre estaré a tú lado._

Aquella fue una de las dos promesas que le hizo, la segunda fue hecha mientras sostenía una flor en sus manos y su ataúd bajaba hasta el fondo de aquel oscuro agujero.

_- Ella no será feliz, amor. La destruiré….por ti, por nosotros – Se la llevo a los labios para luego lanzarla, aquella era su manera de sellar su promesa y no descansaría hasta cumplirla._

Sintió que la puerta de su despacho era abierta, bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro, no deseaba que nadie viera aquella solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Escondió en sus manos la gargantilla, nadie sabia de su existencia, solo ella y James, pero él ya no estaba.

- Edward acaba de llegar – Entró a su oficina sin siquiera mirar - debo agregar que con un humor de perros.

- Gracias por la información, Riley.

Toda la alegría que hasta hace unos momentos sentía fue remplazada por el dolor de aquellos recuerdos, falto tan poco para que ellos pudieran ser felices para siempre, solo un poco más y él la hubiese amado, pero como siempre Isabella había arruinado sus planes, esta vez la ignorancia no la salvaría, ella pagaría, era una promesa que le había hecho a James y Victoria nunca rompería una promesa hecha a él.

- Me llamaste Riley, supongo que estás pensando en él.

Se había olvidado por completo que no estaba sola, demasiadas veces olvidaba que aquel muchachito era su cómplice y que sabía demasiadas cosas, pero aquello no le importaba demasiado, él le era fiel y jamás la traicionaría.

- ¿Estas bien? – Trato de concentrarse en él.

- No importa – Le resto importancia a lo que le sucedía con un gesto de su mano.

- Bueno…Bella aún no aparece, por si deseas saberlo.

- Espero que este tirada en algún rincón sufriendo por amor.

- Bueno ayer firmó su divorcio, así que existen dos alternativas – Victoria lo miró – Una que este lloraba tirada en su cama o dos que este celebrando su liberación.

- Ella ama a Edward, estoy segura que esta la primera alternativa.

Sonrió, nuevamente la alegría perdida estaba volviendo a ella.

.

.

.

Después de dejar a su mujer en casa, junto a sus hijas, Edward se fue a la empresa, habían acordado mantener al menos por unos días la farsa de su separación, necesitaban encontrar al responsable y él casi podía acostar que el enemigo estaba cerca, no desconfiaba de su padre o de su suegro, pero la oficina no era el mejor lugar para hablar, ya lo harían en la tarde.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por borrar su sonrisa, todos sabían que ayer firmaba su divorcio, por lo que tenía que tenía al menos que aparentar que sufría. Recordó que algún actor famoso alguna vez comentó que recurría a la memoria emotiva si necesitaba actuar alguna escena triste e incluso llorar, aunque no sabía si aquello le sería útil decidió hacer el intento y imágenes de las últimas semanas llegaron a su mente, al parecer tenía razón, pues de inmediato su ánimo cambió.

Se topó con James que lo observo unos segundas, antes de sonreír e ir al despacho de Victoria, menudo idiota que se alegra del sufrimiento ajeno. No le dio más importancia y camino a su oficina, apenas y saludo a su secretaría, no sabía si podía seguir disimulando.

Estaba por encender su portátil cuando oyó su teléfono que vibraba en su bolsillo, sonrió instantáneamente al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

- Amor…

- Negativo, Edward, es negativo…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh si me he demorado un montón y lo siento, pero ahora están casi todos los capis listos, fue quedan dos más y la historia llega a su fin!<strong>

**Como siempre GRACIAS por sus comentarios, alertas y demases, también aprovecho de invitarlas a mi blog - lulumasen . blogspot . com y a leer mi nuevo one, más bien mi two….se llama "Miss Swan"**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Si me dices te quiero**

"… _Porque en cualquier rincón  
>porque en cualquier momento<br>me delata el __amor__  
>que no puedo ocultar…"<br>_

_- Amor…_

_- Negativo, Edward, es negativo…._

- ¿Negativo? – Su pregunta tuvo como resultado el silencio del otro lado de la línea – Amor ¿sigues ahí? – Seguía sin oír respuesta alguna – Cristo Isabella, responde por favor.

- No, no puede ser yo… - Oyó como removía algo.

- Dios ¿Dime qué sucede? – De nuevo nada.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Edward comenzó a tirar de su cabello con desesperación, al mismo tiempo que caminaba como un animal enjaulado en su oficina. No soportaba no entender que diablos sucedía y Bella tampoco lo ayudaba al no decir palabra alguna, hasta que volvió a oír su voz.

- Es imposible, yo estaba segura, yo, acaso puede ser… - Realmente aquellas palabras poco hacían para calmarlo.

- Voy para allá – Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con rapidez.

- No, no – Al parecer eso hizo reaccionar a su mujer – Perdón, perdóname, creo que he armado todo un lio – Un suspiro escapo de sus labios – Aunque creo que podía culpar a las hormonas.

- ¿Hormonas? – Comenzó a sentir los primeros síntomas de un dolor de cabeza – Si está es tú manera de tranquilizarme Isabella, no lo estás logrando en lo absoluto – Le pareció oír que ella reía - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- No lo sospecha – Aunque no podía verla podría apostar que sonreía – Creo que fuiste tú quien estaba muy seguro hace solo unas horas.

Edward tardó unos segundos en unir todas las piezas hasta que finalmente algo hizo click en su mente.

- Estás… - No pudo continuar hablando la emoción que lo embargo en ese momento se lo impidió.

- Lo estoy.

- Maldición, Isabella está no es una noticia cualquiera como para que me la des por teléfono.

- Es una confirmación, estúpido sabelotodo – Una sonora carcajada retumbo en su oficina al oír como su esposa lo llamaba, sabía como no soportaba tener que darle la razón en algo.

- Así que…. ¿cuando puedo cobrar mi premio?

Antes de separarse en la mañana había decidido apostar, el perdedor debía cumplir la fantasía sexual del ganador. Edward sonreía satisfecho, su mujer tendría que pagar y de la manera que lo haría.

- Ya lo sabrás Cullen, ahora tomaré un baño rápido.

- Me estás tentando – Oyó su risa nuevamente y una oleada de felicidad lo lleno por completo.

Pensar que durante unos meses imagino que nunca más volvería a escuchar aquel celestial sonido, que nunca más la tendría a su lado, que nunca más serian una familia y ahora todo era distinto, es más un nuevo miembro llegaría muy pronto.

La voz de Isabella lo devolvió a la realidad.

- Tengo que irme, pero nos veremos pronto en la empresa.

- Te esperaré y no sabes el castigo que tengo planeado por darme la noticia de esa manera.

- Bien sabes que solo fue la confirmación, además recuerdo que tuviste tú pequeña celebración en la mañana.

- No fue completa y lo sabes. Faltaron los fuegos artificiales.

- Ya los tendrás, más bien los tendremos….te amo.

- Yo también, nos vemos pronto.

Después de un último beso ambos colgaron con senda sonrisas de alegría en sus rostros.

Edward se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó en su cómoda silla y se volteó para quedar frente al ventanal. Al ver su reflejo se pregunto como disimularía la sonrisa que parecía tatuada en su rostro, sería algo difícil hacerla desaparecer, pero necesitaba lograrlo si deseaba que su plan tuviera éxito.

.

.

.

Victoria acababa de salir de su oficina, después de una mañana plagada de recuerdos, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar un poco de aire. Tenía que pensar muy bien los pasos a seguir, su plan estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas, pero cualquier paso en falso podía echar todo abajo. Solo un poco más y su venganza estaría lista.

Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando se topó con Isabella que salía de este con la cabeza gacha. La miro sonriente hasta que levantó su vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, por lo que decidió disimular, aunque por dentro sintiera una explosión de alegría al verla mal, pero algo en su actitud no cuadraba, ella esperaba algo distinto, algo más o es que acaso no le importaba tanto su separación, su familia, no, eso era imposible, lo más probable es que estuviera tratando de disimular.

- Buenos días Isabella.

- Buenos días Victoria.

Camino unos pasos para salir del ascensor. Ambas quedaron frente a frente en el hall central.

- Quiero decirte que si necesitas el apoyo de alguien en este momento tan difícil, puedes contar conmigo.

Bella la miro fijamente unos momentos, no entendía muy bien sus palabras, pues durante todo este tiempo jamás habían cruzado demasiadas palabras, pero no era el momento de decir nada, por qué sin entender muy bien una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la vio sonreírle y recordó que en aquel momento todos eran sospechosos, por lo que no debía levantar sospechas.

- Muchas gracias. Lo tendré presente.

- Debemos apoyarnos.

Por primera vez, desde que llegó a trabajar ahí Isabella reparó en Victoria, por supuesto la primera vez que la vio, observó lo obvio, lo que saltaba a la vista, que era sumamente guapa, pero ahora que estaba frente a frente, había algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar en ella. Algo en su rostro y en sus ojos, sabía que sería una idiotez preguntarle ahora si se conocían desde antes, pero algo despertó sus alertas. Lo mejor era marcharse, necesitaba ver a Edward, pero algo en el cuello de Victoria llamo su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Victoria notando la mirada de ella.

- Es extraño, pero tu gargantilla me es familiar.

- ¿Si? – La mano de la pelirroja se fue directa a su collar – Pues ciertamente es muy extraño.

- ¿Dónde la conseguiste? – Varias imágenes llenaron la mente de Bella.

- James me la dio – Algo le decía que esa era una respuesta que no debió dar, aunque eran cierta sus palabras, la mención de James frente a Bella le provoco ansiedad.

- Tiene muy buen gusto – Le dio una última mirada – Nos vemos.

Bella dejó atrás a una muy intrigada Victoria y se marchó a su oficina, realmente tenia mucho que pensar, en especial por que ella tenía aquella gargantilla, la misma que años atrás alguien envió a su casa de forma anónima.

_- Señora Cullen – Martha asomo su cabeza en la puerta de su oficina – Acaba de llegar esto para usted._

_Miro las manas de su asistente que sostenía un pequeño paquete. La vio como camino en su dirección y dejo lo que suponía era una pequeña caja sobre su escritorio._

_- Gracias ¿Quién lo trajo?_

_- Un mensajero – Bella solo asintió – Desea algo más._

_- No, puede irte, gracias por todo._

_Bella tomo el paquete en sus manos, lo observo cuidadosamente, no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero no quería abrirlo. Nunca pensó que algo tan pequeño podía provocarle tanta sospecha, no tenía remitente alguna y estaba pulcramente envuelto._

_- ¿Qué tal amor? – Edward entraba a su oficina con su sonrisa que todo lo calmaba._

_- Acaba de llegarme esto ¿tú me lo enviaste?_

_- Eso – indicándolo – No, para que te enviaría algo si puedo entregártelo yo mismo ¿Qué es?_

_- No lo sé._

_- Bueno, pues averigüémoslo – Lo tomo y sin ceremonia alguna lo abrió, era una caja de joyas de terciopelo negro._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Es una gargantilla – Edward la saco de la caja y la levantó hacia la luz – ¿con un pincel?_

_- ¿Un pincel?_

El mismo pincel que ahora colgaba del collar de Victoria.

.  
>.<p>

.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, a esa misma hora…

Riley tenía la vista fija en el frente, sin mirar nada en particular, su vista perdida en el horizonte. Recordando como es que había llegado hasta donde estaba, ya no era el mismo muchacho que recién salido de la universidad conoció a aquella despampanante pelirroja que le robo el corazón apenas aquellos ojos azules, tan tristes por aquellos días, se cruzaron con los suyos.

Estuvo días escuchando toda su triste historia de amor James, como lucho por que él dejara de verla como una amiga y que la amara, pues él siempre amo a otra, como esa mujer jamás se detuve a pensar en nadie que no fuera ella misma. La tildo de egoísta, caprichosa y manipuladora. Sacudió la cabeza de recuerdos y movió su cabeza negativamente, realmente no sabía quien tenía esas cualidades ahora, Victoria no era la misma muchacha que conoció hace unos años, ahora era una mujer llena de rencor y su deseo de venganza la estaba destruyendo.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, pensar que hace tan solo unos meses cada palabra que salía de su boca era para él como una verdad revelada y ahora, simplemente, nada era lo mismo, nada, ni siquiera él que ahora se hacia llamar James, como si de esa manera ella pudiera recuperar lo que perdió hace unos años.

Rio amargamente, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarse al espejo, se sentía asqueado de todo, por qué cuando accedió a llevar a cabo el plan de Vic, él estaba seguro que era casi un acto de justicia arrebatarle todo a Isabella Swan, más bien Isabella Cullen, que después de años de escuchar el tipo de mujer despiadada que era, recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina era algo incluso necesario, pero nada de lo que creía era cierto, por qué Bella era una buena mujer, con defectos y virtudes como todos, mas ninguno la transformaba en lo que el siempre creyó.

Apenas la vio con Edward, supo que jamás podría lograr enamorarla, como lo tenía planeado, su amor parecía ser indestructible, por eso tomaron medidas extremas y ahora por su culpa había roto una familia, que era hermosa. En que momento dejó que todo eso pasara, trato de justificarse que el amor lo cegó, pero sabía que eso era una pobre excusa que no aquietaba en lo absoluto su conciencia.

Por un momento le pareció oír a su madre, recordándole que e_l universo busca su equilibrio y que todo lo bueno y malo que haces en la vida se devuelva, con la misma fuerza con la que actuaste._

Miro el techo y grito, luego camino hasta la puerta, tomo su chaqueta y partió, necesitaba comenzar a reparar el daño que había hecho y debía comenzar hablando con ella.

.

.

.

Isabella entró a la oficina de Edward, ya sabía lo que podía suceder si le ocultaba sus problemas. Le contó su encuentro con Victoria y como reparo en ella, además de la gargantilla y los recuerdos que disparo.

- Recuerdas donde tienes tu collar.

- No, creo que lo done o lo perdí.

- Bueno puede ser una coincidencia.

- Tal vez, pero de todas formas es extraño, en especial la actitud que tomo cuando se lo pregunte.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Lo cubrió con su mano y algo cambio. No lo sé, tal vez estoy loca o son las hormonas.

- Hablando de eso – Se acercó a ella, tomo su mano e hizo que se levantará.

La miro por unos segundos verde contra café, luchando hasta que él capturo sus labios en los suyos y la besó apasionadamente.

- No sabes cuanto te amo – Bajó hasta su vientre y le susurró – Y a ti también, campeón.

- ¿Campeón?

- Si, será un niño tan hermoso como su madre – Dejó un suave beso en su estomago aún plano.

- Mañana tengo cita con la doctora.

- Ahí estaré.

- Pero… - Cubrió sus labios con un dedo.

- Sin pero, quiero saber como está nuestro hijo.

- ¿Hijo?

Ambos se dieron vuelta al oír aquella voz.

- Isabella estás embarazada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí James? Nadie te enseño a tocar – Edward lo miraba con furia, pero la mirada de él estaba clavada en Bella.

- ¿Lo estas?

- Eso no es de tú incumbencia.

- Lo siento, lo sé, pero…- Sacudió su cabeza - Nunca tuve ni la más minina oportunidad – Sacudió su cabeza – Creo que debemos hablar.

- De que quieres hablar James.

- De muchas cosas, pero lo primero es que mi nombre es Riley…

* * *

><p><strong>Listo el penúltimo capitulo de la historia! Como siempre GRACIAS por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!<strong>

**Las invito a leer mis otras historias y a visitar mi blog….estoy planeando un concurso cuando llegue a los 100 seguidores!**

**Besos y que tengan lindos días, tardes o noches.**

**Lulu XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Eres todo en mí**

"…El sol que me ilumina  
>Y me hace tan feliz<br>La fuerza que conduce  
>Mi existir<br>Solo tu, mi amor…"

Tanto Edward como Bella no entendían nada de lo que acababan de oír, se miraron unos instantes y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza ella le indico a James o más bien a Riley que siguiera hablando, mientras aprovechaban de sentarse en los sofás de la oficina de Edward, algo les decía que aquella platica sería muy larga.

- Como les dije hace un momento mi nombre es Riley, Riley Biers, es extraño como suena volver a decir quien soy en realidad – Sonrió tristemente y luego movió su cabeza como negando alguna idea que acababa de cruzarse en su cabeza – Una tarde como cualquiera conocí a Victoria, fue hace unos años, como ella siempre me recuerda, solo unos meses después de perder al amor de su vida. Estaba terminando mis estudios y quede impactado por ella, fue como si un tren acabara de pasarme por encima, nunca en mi vida había sentido nada más potente por nadie y también supe que jamás lo volvería a sentir. Otra de mis certezas – callo unos segundos – que haría todo lo que ella me pidiera sin importar nada...ni nadie

- Me puedes decir por qué demonios tú historia de amor podría importarnos, James, Riley o como demonios te llames – Edward realmente estaba impaciente con aquella historia, pues no lograba comprender que les podría importar aquello a él o a su mujer.

- Por qué tal vez algunos de los nombres que están involucrados en esta historia, le sean familiares a Isabella.

- ¿A mí? - Lo miro sorprendida – Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada – Sintió como su marido acariciaba su mano para luego entrelazarla con la suya.

- Victoria Foster y James Geller, estudiaron contigo en la preparatoria o al menos eso creo, dado como han estado las cosas últimamente ya no me siento seguro de nada ¿los recuerdas? – Bella lo observo, honestamente no recordaba a nadie con esos nombres – Por Dios, necesito creer que no eras la muchacha egoísta y malvada que ella me describió, que no contribuiste deliberadamente a arruinar la vida de alguien.

- Perdón si no recuerdo los nombres de algunas de las personas que estudiaron conmigo hace más de diez años, mi grupo de amigos era muy reducido y nunca desee expandirlo más allá.

- Estás agotando mi paciencia, más vale que esto tenga sentido – La voz de Edward tenía una nota de tensa calma.

- Solo te pido unos minutos, además creo que nos estamos desviando de la historia. Por favor escúchenla hasta el final, luego pueden hacer lo que deseen – Los miro a ambos unos instantes y continuo – Victoria era una muerta en vida cuando la conocí, apenas y se preocupaba de respirar, se estaba matando poco a poco y día con día, su corazón estaba devastado por la pérdida de James. Mis amigos e incluso mi familia me decían que lo mejor era dejarla, que estaba demasiado rota como para salir adelante, pero simplemente no pude y mi misión de vida fue volverla a la vida, creo que eso haría cualquiera con la persona que ama.

Me costó mucho sacarla de aquel agujero negro que la estaba consumiendo por completo. Lo único que le dio fuerza para seguir adelanto, fue hacerle una promesa.

- ¿Una promesa?

- Si, le prometí que la ayudaría a vengarse de quienes llevaron a su novio a la muerte. Durante muchos años creí que fueron los seres más despiadados que alguien puede conocer los que se encargaron de arruinarle la vida, yo fui un niño que sufrió los abusos físicos y verbales de sus compañeros, pensé que James había pasado por lo mismo, así que prometí ayudarla en su venganza. La primera fisura de su historia fue cuando descubrí que él jamás fue su novio, sino más bien su amigo que vivió toda la vida obsesionada con una compañera de clase, fue tal el nivel de obsesión que pinto uno y mil cuadros, además de enviarla cada cumpleaños algún regalo especial – Su azul mirada se clavo en Bella, quien ahogo un gemido cuando varios recuerdos llegaron de golpe.

- Oh por Dios, el collar, las flores y los retratos ¿era él? – Riley asintió brevemente.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? – Edward pasó su mirada entre su mujer y aquel hombre que les estaba contando aquella bizarra historia.

- Solo compartimos unas pocas clase, pero siempre me sentí incomoda cuando estaba cerca de mí. Nunca me hablaba solo me miraba y luego se iba, no lo entendía, pero tenía diecisiete años, honestamente no me importaba mayormente que quería y de un momento a otro me dejo en paz, pensé que por fin había otra persona que era el objeto de sus atenciones – Se mordió unos segundo su labio para continuar – Sabía que había visto a Victoria antes, apenas la vi aquella mañana, supe que su rostro me era familiar – Un ligera risa escapo de sus labios – Ella siempre lo supo ¿verdad?

- Si, no es una coincidencia que hayamos terminado acá. Ella solo quiere venganza y yo lo ayude. Victoria te culpa por todo lo que paso con James, él se suicido el día de supo que estabas casada y con dos hijas, nunca pudo soportar que amaras a otro y el golpe final fue que formaste una familia. Según lo que he logrado entender durante estos años de verdades a medias y mentiras, durante mucho tiempo espero que tú pudieras amarlo, espero pacientemente su momento para poder conquistarte, acercarse a ti, te observo desde lejos durante mucho tiempo, hace muy poco tiempo logre entender el nivel de obsesión que desarrollo – Riley sacudió su cabeza – además me pude dar cuenta que muchas de las cosas que me contaron solo eran parte de sus delirios, por qué nunca se acercó a ti y tampoco lo rechazaste, ni en la escuela ni en ningún otro momento, por que nunca lo tuviste cerca para al menos darle la oportunidad para hacerlo y es obvio que nunca lo humillaste frente a todo el mundo.

- Apenas y lo recuerdo, difícilmente pude hacer lo que dices.

- Tú maldita egoísta, él te amo toda su vida y ni siquiera lo recuerdas – La voz de mujer los sobresalto a todos en el lugar y se voltearon a verla.

- Victoria – Riley se levanto de su lugar.

- No mereces nada de lo que tienes, nada, eres el ser más egoísta que conozco, él te adoraba, te veneraba, cada día de su vida desde que te conoció, vivió por tener una oportunidad contigo y tú no siquiera sabes quien es – Trato de abalanzarse contra ella, pero tanto Edward como Riley se lo impidieron.

- No sé de que me hablas, él…él nunca se acercó a mí, como diablos pude dañarlo.

- No te escudes en tú ignorancia.

- Estas loca Victoria, necesitas ayuda.

Vio como Edward se acercaba a Bella y la abrazaba por la cintura, dejo un suave beso en su sien – Márchense ahora mismo.

- Por qué la proteges, ella te fue infiel – Sonrió – Y supongo que aún no sabes con quien fue.

- ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?

- Por supuesto – Se acercó a Riley – Mi amado marido es él amante de tú mujer. Cuando te fuiste de viaje y supongo que varias veces más, se revolcaron en tú casa y en la cama que compartías con ella.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Tengo fotos que lo comprueban.

- Esas fotos son un montaje – La voz de Riley sonó fuerte y clara.

- ¿Qué? – Victoria lo miraba como si deseara matarlo.

- Acabo de decirlo, esas fotos son un montaje. Isabella y yo nunca estuvimos juntos. Contrate a una muchacha para que le quitara la ropa y la fotografiara, pero nunca la vi.

- Tú….tú me dijiste….me juraste….tú….

- Ella no se merecía lo que querías hacerle Victoria, nunca has logrado entender que James estaba enfermo y que su obsesión lo llevo al limite, el no murió por culpa de ella, murió por que nunca pudo superarla y por qué fue un cobarde que no supo ver más allá de su locura.

- Como te atreves a hablar así de él, después de todo lo que te he dicho, de todo lo que ella le hizo – Se dio vuelta y miro con su cara llena de odio a Isabella.

- Ella nunca hizo nada y eso es lo que más te duele, que él no pudo amarte nunca, que no fuiste lo suficiente para hacer que la olvidara.

- No sabes nada.

- Lo sé muy bien, yo lo he vivido….contigo, pero a diferencia tuya tengo un limite y este es el mio. Estuvimos a punto de destruir una familia.

- Maldito infeliz – Edward trato de lanzarse contra Riley, pero Bella lo detuvo.

- No vale la pena – Le susurro al oído – Ya tiene suficiente castigo.

- Por que no puedo destruirte, no mereces la vida que tienes, no la mereces – A medida que hablaba la voz de Victoria subía hasta transformarse en gritos.

- ¿Y quien crees tú que eres para saber lo que mi mujer se merece? - Se acercó unos pasos a ella sus ojos verdes llameaban de furia apenas contenida – Trataste de destruirla, intentando que abusaran de ella, la atormentaste por meses con aquellas fotografías y no te importo nada, su bienestar o el de mi familia, por si no sabes tenemos dos hijas pequeñas, quienes por tus estúpidos planes han sufrido de una manera que no merecen a su corta edad. Escúchame muy bien Victoria Foster, presentare cada cargo penal que exista en tú contra y me encargare que pases la mayor cantidad de años que se pueda tras las rejas. Tú y tu salvador no verán en mucho tiempo la luz del día.

- No tienen pruebas en mi contra, más que ridículas suposiciones o acaso crees que declara en mi contra.

- No será necesario, tengo una grabación de tú confesión, acaso pensabas que esta conversación sería privada, además estoy casi seguro que en tu oficina encontrare algo para poder que pagues lo que nos hiciste.

Riley se acercó hasta Edward y le extendió un sobre – Son los negativos de las fotografías y una llave de una caja de seguridad de un banco, creo que en ella puedes encontrar lo que necesitas.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Riley? – La voz de Victoria sonaba cansada, como si hubiesen pasado años y no minutos desde que entró en aquella oficina.

- Por que estoy tan cansado de amarte y de luchar contra alguien que ni siquiera esta vivo – La voz del hombre estaba teñida por la derrota y la desesperanza.

- Nunca serás ni la mitad de hombre de lo que fue él.

- Y tú querida nunca serás ni la mitad de la mujer que el amo.

.

.

_**Meses después**_

- Ni se te ocurra levantar esa caja.

- Por el amor de Dios, son solo almohadas, Edward.

- Pero no puedes cargar nada.

- Olvidas que estoy cargando a tú hijo – Le indico su vientre que ya evidenciaba su avanzado embarazo.

- Eso jamás podre olvidarlo – Se acercó para abrazarla por la cintura – por lo que no es necesario que cargues nada más.

- Edward, creía que esta conversación la habíamos tenido antes y habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

- Si y quedamos en que tú no moverías nada de nada.

- Eso no…

No pudo continuar pues las voces de sus hijas la interrumpieron.

- Mami, mami, mira lo que hice – Lizzie y Nessie corrieron hasta su madre – Esta para ti y para mi hermanito – Le dijo una de sus hijas, era un dibujo lleno de colores y unas figuras un poco difusas –Lo hicimos juntas.

- Esta precioso mis pequeñas, veo también que decidieron pintar su ropa.

- Sip – Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo y le sonrieron.

- Así que solo mami merece un dibujo hoy – Edward bajo hasta la altura de sus hijas.

- Nop – Era adorable como remarcaban la "p" – esto es para ti, el mejor papi del mundo – Nessie le entregó otro dibujo a su padre, mientras este la cargaba.

Lizzie era abrazada por su madre, ya que su prominente barriga le impedía tomarle entre sus brazos, eso y que su hija se consideraba lo suficiente mayor para ser cargada.

Luego de unos minutos, todos corrieron hasta el jardín, era un día precioso para pasarlo al aire libre y jugar con sus hijas o más bien intentarlo, ya que el muy sobreprotector de su marido apenas y le permitía moverse y solo una vez que se aseguro de dejarla cómodamente sentada en la mecedora, fue tras sus pequeñas.

Observando la escena, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se saltaba un latido, pensar que estuvieron, ella y Edward tan cerca de perderlo todo, si no hubiese sido por que él lucho por su amor hasta el final, el plan de Victoria hubiese sido exitoso.

Victoria, no podía evitar sentir un poco de lástima por ella, vivir durante años bajo la sombra de un amor no correspondido debe ser algo que termina por destruir a cualquiera, en especial si la persona que amas, se quita la vida. Una pequeña parte de Bella lograba entender que el dolor la encegueció y que necesitaba buscar algún culpable para aquella tragedia, pero esa era una salida demasiado fácil, además estaba el hecho que ella eligió el peor camino para canalizar su dolor, la venganza y la única que al final sufrió las consecuencias fue ella y también Riley, quien al menos logro abrir los ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Hace unas semanas se enteró que ambos pasarían más de diez años de prisión por todos los delitos que habían cometido por tratar de destruirla a ella y su familia. Esperaba de corazón que este tiempo le sirviera a Victoria para enmendar su vida, reflexionar y entender que nadie puede basar su felicidad en la desgracia de otro.

Volvió su mirada a su esposo y sus hijas y tal como pidió por Victoria, pidió también por ellos, para que nunca nada más volviera a separarlos.

.

.

.

Una vez que sus hijas agotaron lo suficiente a su padre, cenaron felices y en familia. Terminado aquello las llevaron hasta su habitación y las arroparon para que durmieran, cosa no del todo sencilla, pues querían oír su cuento para dormir, después de varios intentos de ponerle fin a la historia lo lograron y ambas pequeñas cayeron en el mundo de los sueños.

Bella bajo las escaleras y llego nuevamente al patio, una suave brisa movió sus cabellos, no pudo evitar suspirar cuando sintió los brazos de su marido envolviéndola y dejando un pequeño beso en su cuellos.

- ¿En que piensas?

- Que realmente el séptimo año es el más difícil – Edward la volteo entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a ella.

- Muy difícil, pero vale la pena cada lucha con tal de tenerte así a mi lado.

- Totalmente.

Bella y Edward miraron un momento al cielo y vieron como una estrella fugaz cruzaba el espacio. Su marido bajó los labios hasta su oído y le murmuro.

- Pide un deseo.

- Que llegue pronto nuestro octavo aniversario.

Ambos sonrieron con la certeza que aquel día llegaría muy pronto.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Otra historia que termina y como ha costado la verdad.<strong>

**Primero que todo les pido una disculpa por la demora, pero estas últimas semanas fueron una verdadera locura y bueno debo ser honesta, lo sucedido en los últimos días con cierta parejita, hizo que mi inspiración se fuera unos días de viajes!**

**Pero he vuelto y con el final de está historia…..solo puedo decir una y mil veces GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, de marcar la historia como su favorita, de seguirme durante estos meses, de tener la paciencia infinita de esperarme, pero en especial GRACIAS a todas las que se tomaron un tiempo y me dejaron sus opiniones, sus palabras, su cariño…las tengo plenamente identificadas y me encantaría poder enviarles un Edward de agradecimiento!**

**Ahora solo tengo dos historias, en las cuales me centraré. Aun cuando mi cabeza este llena de nuevas ideas, no las llevaré a cabo hasta que termine las que he comenzado…LO JURO ;)**

**Un ultimo aviso, si alguien lee "Todo en familia" he hecho un tráiler y lo he dejado en el blog! Me encantaría que pasaran verlo….Bueno no las aburro más con este testamento y solo le reitero las GRACIAS TOTALES!**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


End file.
